


Wind Beneath My Wings

by Hittocere (JadeHittocere)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus just sits and watches as his plans fall apart, Beta what Beta?- we die like men!, Confused Severus, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Lucius Malfoy, Creature Severus Snape, Evans line is actually magical, Family lines of creature blood, Good Dumbledore, Harry Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Harry has taken up lurking in Snape's office because he can, Harry seems to think that Snape is approachable, He doesn't really mind though because things turn out well, M/M, Minerva is a mother hen, Snape finds this humorous, Squib Vernon, Witch Petunia, honest to god crack, snarry, welcome to my brain, welcome to the tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHittocere/pseuds/Hittocere
Summary: It's a cold and bitter October when Severus Snape receives a letter that changes his life. And not necessarily in a bad way. Life still sucks at Privet Drive for Harry, but not in an expected way... and since when is there an owl in his backyard? Since Moldy Shorts made her sister explode apparently.Later on there's an excited Gryffindor bouncing in his office asking him questions about whether or not he and the other professors offer help to struggling students. Why does he enjoy the boy's company so much when he hates dealing with children?Explanation for how this came about at the end. More or less crack ideas written seriously. Rating will be adjusted if necessary.





	1. Right Here Waiting

ALBUS      

“Calm down Serverus, there’s nothing to get all worked up over,” the headmaster pops a lemon drop at the sight of the poor student clutching the letter. Severus Snape is one of the most fascinating students he has ever encountered during his time in Hogwarts. He reads through the letter declaring the poor wizard in front of him as a creature. Severus however has been given the remainder of the school year to put his affairs in order.      

“I’m no longer considered a human being Professor, I think it’s a little late for being worked up,” the 6th year student looks mortified, but more or less is put together, “what can I do? I’m not going home to… my father nor am I going to be used as a slave to anyone. Creature or no I am still a person.” Albus Dumbledore knows all too well why he doesn’t want to return to Spinner’s End, Tobias Snape is one of the most awful muggles personality wise he’s ever encountered. He lays the letter down and stares at the Slytherin across from him with a hope filled smile.      

“You can stay here at the school,” Albus decides on the spot, “you could petition to have either Professor McGonagall or myself as your caretaker. As your father is not a wizard he would not know how to even begin to care for a creature, which brings me to an interesting question Severus, do you have any knowledge of what type of creature you are?” The Slytherin shakes his head looking down at his hands dejectedly.      

“No, don’t know enough about the Prince line to even begin to know where to start either,” he responds, “I do know that mother was… ignored once my father was in the picture.”      

“Disinherited? That’s sad,” Albus strokes his long white beard thoughtfully.      

“If its not too much trouble I’d ask that you be the caretaker over Professor McGonagall, we’ve never really seen eye to eye,” he admits.      

“That’s mostly because Minerva takes it upon herself to mother you to death, but I understand your concern Severus. I’ll speak with the ministry on your behalf about getting the proper paperwork,” Albus confirms, “I might not always be here, but I’ll see that you have what you need and space to adjust to whatever your creature is.”      

“I’d appreciate that greatly sir,” Severus stands up, and as he heads for the door he pauses, “what if I end up needing a mate or something like that?” Albus smiles gently his way before looking back to the paperwork at his desk again.      

“Severus, don’t worry. We will cross that bridge as it becomes necessary,” Albus lets him leave without further delay. He’s pouring himself a thumb full of brandy before the sorting hat lets out a giggle.      

“I know what creature the boy will be,” the hat of Godric Gryffindor chuckles, “support him Albus, and you will be rewarded. The things that boy has in his head, they are worth looking after.” The hat goes back to sleep, and he looks at Fawkes with a twinkle back in his eye.      

“It’s going to be an interesting year again, no doubt about that,” Albus inclines his brandy towards the Phoenix that chirps in agreement.    

* * *

 

It’s two months later when Severus’ birthday hits and he disappears from the greater populace of Hogwarts into the depths of the dungeons. Dumbledore has to inscribe runes around them to keep his charge from the rest of the students while he recovers from his inheritance. Lily Evans finds him two weeks after that with more concern than he would have thought.      

“Professor?” Her voice is quiet, “Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you knew anything about Severus?” Albus watches the young witch twitch with worry. He had asked Severus if anyone was to be informed, or if he wanted anyone to know about what was going on. He calmly responded, but there was a sad look in his eye that no, there was no one. Not anymore.      

“What did Mr. Snape tell you before the break Miss Evans?” Dumbledore knew that Snape held feelings for her, but she had chosen young Mr. James Potter, “or did you never give him the chance after his temper ran amok months ago?” Severus would allow her to know, if she had only listened. The young man had left a memory with him using his Pensieve, probably for the young witch before him now.      

“I…” Lily Evans looked down at her lap with sad tear swollen eyes, “he said something unforgivable headmaster. No matter what came after, it still is unforgivable. Friends don’t call each other things like that.”      

“He lamented it every day Miss Evans,” the headmaster gestures to the Pensieve, “he left a memory for you to view if you came. It however is for you and you alone, not even I know what the memory contains.” Severus made him promise not to, and Dumbledore saw the look of embarrassment on his face when he left the memory there. He put a special charm on it to prevent anyone besides Miss Evans from viewing it. She came back to herself with a gasp, and her eyes brimming with tears.      

“He’s… he truly was sorry. Will I ever see him again professor?” Lily asks looking at him curiously, “he said he received a letter telling him that he would be coming int his creature inheritance on his 17th birthday. That’s why he’s missing isn’t it?”      

“Yes, he’s currently in the dungeons down below. He is in no danger, nor is he currently a danger to anyone else,” Albus explains with a soft smile, “he is currently under my care. With his inheritance we removed him from Tobias’s care with his creature inheritance having come to. You are not to talk to anyone without asking him first.”      

“Of course, creature inheritance letters come through Gringotts. It’s the highest of secrecy to get a letter from them,” Lily nods, “he asked me to do the research on it right away. I’m afraid he asked me not to speak a word to anyone Professor.” Albus nods glancing to Fawkes who chirps calmly. He hands her a piece of parchment.      

“Take this then, make sure and charm your work as you go. Be careful Miss Evans,” Albus nods as she wanders off. “Minerva?” The Transfiguration professor steps out from on the top of the stairs just behind the doors and into his office.      

“Is he alright Albus?” The deputy headmistress asks, watching his expression carefully, “did Tobias even fight the custody order?”      

“Strangely no, I have a suspicion he might know something, but I’ll be waiting for Severus to emerge from the dungeons before I call upon him,” Albus answers carefully, “he’s fine, a little shaken probably, but fine. The house elves have been checking up on him carefully, he’s not in need of Poppy’s care at the very least. I’m surprised the Mauraders haven’t made their way…”      

“HEY PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!” The booming slightly cheery voice of Sirius Black wafts into his office.      

“Sorry Professor,” the much calmer tones of Remus Lupin follows as Black walks himself straight in with a questioning glance. James Potter is following after them with a slight frown, it’s a rather interesting sight for their head of house and him. No sign of Peter this time.      

“Severus is fine, if that’s your question. He’ll be back in class soon enough, unless you have something else to ask?” Minerva raises an eyebrow at the students. The three of them slouch visibly, “I assure you that he is okay, he’s not hurt or anything. I would ask why you three are here looking for him… Surely you aren’t still harassing the poor boy.”      

“Severus can handle himself, as you three are aware from how often Poppy is looking after you four,” Albus is sure that blasted twinkle is back in his eye.     

“Come along now, Professor Dumbledore has work to do and people to see,” Minerva shoos them out of his office and he peaks over at Fawkes who is chirping. He walks over to the phoenix and carefully pets through the silky feathers, earning a merry chirp from the bird. It disappears, as if to go check on his charge, he smiles and gets to his paperwork. Surely if Severus was in need of assistance right now Fawkes would let him know.    

* * *

SEVERUS     

He’s been in the dungeons, the actual dungeons of Hogwarts for about a month now. He’s decided that being a creature isn't so bad, Fawkes checks on him periodically for Dumbledore, and the house elves leave him food. They also bring him books when he asks. His teachers have sent a list of all the topics they’ve been covering. Magically his powers have increased, but his control is lacking. He’s set his bed on fire several times, and he doesn’t trust himself not to burn someone accidentally. The wards keeping the others away will fade once he has enough control, or at least that’s what Dumbledore’s patronus told him when he was raging one afternoon. He’s been fairly calm for the last few days, and summons a parchment to write a note asking if it would be okay for him to ask Lily down to see him. One of the house elves accepts it as soon as he finishes, rather than getting a note back he is surprised to hear a light knocking at the door. He opens it to see Dumbledore himself standing there with a plate of food.     

“You didn’t have to,” Severus starts opening the door for the headmaster politely. The old man transfigures a table and two elegant chairs for them.     

“Nonsense, I’ve been curious to see you for a few weeks,” he responds with a smile, “I also needed to see how things are going. If I see no threat to miss Evans I shall send for her at once. Did you have any troubles?”     

“I... had some minor difficulties, and I need to work on my temper. Short of the Maurdaers I should be okay,” he answers truthfully. Dumbledore nods and takes a sandwich for himself as he takes a seat, he pulls out some random items and transfigures them two goblets. A house elf brings over a pitcher of pumpkin juice for both of them.     

“I would recommend talking to them with myself present, I also would recommend Occulmency to help with your temper if that is what causes the issues,” Dumbledore takes a sip and Severus does the same.     

“That would be extremely helpful,” Severus nods, he’s not sure how much he wants to say, “I... do you know of what type of creature I am?” He’s curious how much Dumbledore needs to know, and how much he wants to know.     

“As your friend and guardian I would say tell as few people as you think wise. The more people that know, the more that will use it against you. As a Slytherin I don’t think I need to warn you what I mean by that. As your headmaster and your guardian it would be helpful to know so that I can better protect you and the other students,” Dumbledore answers, “the house elves haven’t told me anything either.” Severus nods sinking into his chair, he hadn’t considered that the headmaster wouldn’t know. He had figured that the headmaster would making fire or dragon puns already.     

“My creature is a dragon of some sort,” Severus answers, he watches Dumbledore’s expression carefully. The Professor brings a hand to his chin before writing a note and sending it off with a house elf. A potion bottle is brought back to him and handed to Severus.     

“Calming draught, you’ll need to carry a supply of it. I see no reason to keep you in the dungeons any longer than this Severus,” Dumbledore folds his hands, “if you have any issues with your temper you are welcome to come back down here. I will have the castle add a permanent room added for you, you’ll be allowed to move in starting next year. If there are any problems to hesitate to ask for your head of house, Minerva or myself. Do not tell anyone what your creature is Severus, besides Miss Evans as I’m sure you plan on doing. I will arrange a talk with the Marauders, with Miss Evans as well as Potter and Black who seem so willing to pick fights with you. Tell them you’ve come into your creature blood, but not what you are.”     

“Did Lily come to see you then?” Severus asks looking surprised.     

“She did two weeks after break, she was worried. She watched the memory you left and I gave her a pass for the restricted section. I’ll see you in my office when you are ready,” Dumbledore places a hand on his shoulder, “you will have a mate at some point Severus, but until then you need a light bond with someone who can help you. Please take the time to figure out who. As much as I appreciate Miss Evans, I advise you to pick a person who can both protect you and who can protect themselves until your mate appears.”     

“How do you know so much about it?” Severus asks in wonderment as he follows Dumbledore to the door way.     

“You are not the first of creature blood to come to this school, nor will you be the last, Mr. Malfoy also has creature blood, as does the Black family. Each creature needs specifics to survive and thrive, yours is fairly simple in all honestly. Just thank Merlin you’re not part Veela,” the Professor shudders, “I also had friends in similar situations. Miss Evans isn’t the only one who knows how to open a book.” Severus chuckles at that, he’s fairly surprised she wasn’t sorted into Ravenclaw.     

“I think keeping all of this between us would be for the best Professor,” he comments, “if you don’t mind?” Dumbledore shakes his head in agreement.     

“It would be my honor Severus,” he comments, “I’ll see to it that all the proper arrangements are made.”

* * *

With the details revealed to Lily, and the barest revealed to James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black his life was far less stressful immediately. They still bickered and dueled, but the viciousness was kept to a minimum. It was an uneasy truce, but they kept the rest of the Gryffindors from being roasted alive. Lily helped with as much as she could, and Severus offered her what little advice he could in her dealings with James Potter. It was easy to see she was heads over heels for the other boy, and since his reduced cruelty he wasn’t so bad. He gave her tips and suggestions, even helped on rare occasion get him back when he wandered dangerously close to doing something stupid.      

It was a regular scene to see them studying while the Mauraders were off causing trouble, having found Lucius Malfoy a fun target instead of him. The Malfoy heir enjoyed it almost as much as he did, and sometimes the two of them would partake in the trouble with a quiet Narcissa Black watching their backs.  Black’s cousin was almost as ruthless as he was, and it was humorous to watch him get a hex thrown his way when he was being an ass. Dumbledore attended to his creature’s needs discretely, mostly offering a place to hide when homework became overly frustrating. Professor McGonagall and the others tutored him after class for a few weeks until he was caught up with the rest of his year.

Well except Slughorn's class, Severus was years ahead in that class. He simply brewed all of the missed potions and submitted them for a grade.          

From there life became both complicated and simpler for Severus. No longer did he have to go home to Tobias and his abuse every holiday and summer. He was able to attain his potions mastery halfway through his seventh year, and was made to apprentice Slughorn which allowed him unending access to ingredients. He attended the Potter’s wedding with as many people as the happy couple could contact to attend. Then things went south.     

Lily ended up pregnant with Harry, Severus would assist while James was away at work. Strangely enough James Potter ended up being a good friend to him. While Lily was on leave from the Aurors he assisted Lily and James as needed. Often times occupying their guest room while Dumbledore was out and away. His creature needed a nest to tend to, assisting the Potters put him and them at ease. Lily chuckled, pointing out to James that no one was going to mess with Harry if that meant they were going to be incinerated.      

It was then that she and Severus revealed to James just what his creature was. Potter looked dumbfounded, but felt right at home with his presence. Severus however thought something was odd. It was deary cold Halloween night when shit started to hit the fan, Severus was visiting Lucius at the Malfoy estate when he got the news. Lily’s doe Patronous spell had burst in, and Severus turned his eyes to a paling Lucius Malfoy. Severus appeared through his wards into the air and shifted as he fell into his creature.      

His black scales glittering in the moonlight, he made for Godric’s Hollow as fast as his leathery wings could beat. He saw the first flash of green from up high, and the second one he was diving for the roof. As he bust through the roof his razor sharp talons pinning the man who dared attack his nest. He could hear his little charge crying from his crib, but he quieted down as Severus opened his jaws and let out a jet of emerald flames at the intruder beneath his claws. He could feel the crunch under him, but it didn’t take out the man.     

Harry was making confused noises from his crib, Severus released the threat and let another belch of emerald green in the wizard’s direction. He dipped his tail into the crib for the hatchling to play with and a pulse of magic struck them. A orangey red light, and then Severus was knocked back as the wizard attempted to kill Harry with the killing curse. The curse rebounds off the light and disintegrates the wizard, and he’s momentarily pinned across the walls as the hatchling screams helplessly.      

He’s stuck in his creature form, and his spines are more or less embedded in the stonework trapping him there. Harry is still screaming from his crib, and Severus tries to comfort him with soothing words. Soon enough there is hiccuping rather than crying coming from the hatchling, and Severus can feel liquid running down his tail. The spell clearly was powerful enough to pin him to the enchanted stones of the Potter home. Harry crawls out of his crib slowly, and comes to rest by his foreleg. The hatchling lays his hands on him, and Severus feels himself calm race through him.     

It takes a couple of minutes for it to sink in that the boy is his intended mate. His best friend’s child, the hatchling he’s helped care for is his intended parent. It’s a good thing Potter was dead, but he’s going to have to hide this from Black now… Which judging from the roar of the motorcycle outside, he’s here. He focuses on the child and is able to change back into his human form. He falls to the floor, and Harry crawls between his arms as he watches the world go black.

* * *

Dumbledore gave his mate to Petunia Evans, he doesn’t know if he should be grateful or murderous. He settles for brooding and harassing him pointing out what a terrible idea it is. Yet it’s brilliant. Tuney was one of the most powerful witches he’d ever met, but she hated wizard kind as much as Moldy shorts hated muggles. Yes, he calls him that. She was a jealous twit who went off and married an equally bigoted squib. Dursley was a whale of a squib, he hated wizarding world more than she did. Getting a muggle job, neither acknowledged the wizarding community at large, and Tuney didn’t practice at all.     

Severus had an overall bad feeling about it, he even told Albus such, but Albus Dumbledore had left a letter. All would be fine, Tuney would not dare to harm her nephew. Severus had to take several calming draughts to keep his temper in control, he can’t roam the castle setting tapestries on fire or Albus would have him locked up for certain. He’s already nervous about the whole thing, but he legally can’t do anything since he’s labeled as a creature.    

Slughorn however retired and Albus more than needed his help teaching these idiots a two or thing about potions. Severus had managed to get his mastery in the art despite his creature status, he still doesn’t know how Albus managed to talk him into teaching these brats. He’s still on the mend from being thrown into a stone wall as well, Poppy had taken a little pity on him and told Albus he was in no condition to be stressed out by the students brewing for two weeks. He had made it to class despite everything and issued book reading homework as well as in class knowledge and theory tests. He did allow the sixth and seventh year students to brew, but only things they were already in the process of. Fifth year students were assigned extra assignments to do with rarer ingredients and their properties to help them prep for their next assignment.     

Albus had been amused he went against Poppy’s recommendation, but he did sit in on the sixth and seventh year classes in case quick action was needed for the first week when Severus was still limping a bit. His students had been informed he was injured trying to save the Potters, (completely against his wishes he might add!) so none of them was in the mood to pick a fight with him while he was down. He even was forced into giving the loathsome lions some points as a couple offered to help him when he stumbled as his back let out a large twitch of pain. Minerva had noticed, and looked at him confused later. Albus on the other hand just twinkled brightly in his direction, Severus scowled for the rest of dinner.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as I wanted a creature Severus fic, and of course my OTP for Harry Potter is Snarry so that was the second piece of this that was established. There's a third piece to this where I was discussing with Jade about making someone part Basilisk, a different family with grimm (hmm I wonder who's family that is), dragon creature blood... It only became more crack as we discussed it further. Including the perks of having those bloodlines. All of it written more in a style like its taken seriously.
> 
> As for the why, I'm on a Harry Potter kick again, and I'm peeved at the portrayals in my Snarry fics. Essentially its A New Method's cousin in Harry Potter.


	2. Privet Drive Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm that's not the lion's den you want to be in Harry... Also unfriendly pen pals.

“What do you think you’re doing Potter?” Petunia asks with a scowl. Harry is five years old, his cousin is toddling along and he falls over. Harry helps his cousin up and slowly backs away. She’s scowling at him, and Vernon leads the smiling toddler away so she can deal with her nephew away from him. She’s leading him by the arm back inside, her irritation rolling off her in waves, Harry didn't know what he did, but he knows he was in for a lashing.   

“I’m sorry,” he automatically bows his head, he tries to think of what he could have done wrong.   

“None of that boy, humility will do you no good with me,” she hisses, “you leave my Dudders alone, and if I catch you harming him at all you’ll regret it.” There’s something there that makes him shudder from the invisible weight on his shoulders.   

Harry is locked in the smaller of the two bedrooms, when he’s bad or does something he can’t explain he’s locked into the small cupboard under the stairs. He has been charged with tending the garden, prepping food for Petunia to cook because he is too short to reach the stove, tidying the house, trying not to do anything to raise her ire. He pulls one of his library books out from under the bed. It was the only thing Petunia had helped him get, a public library card. She allows him to leave the house once every two weeks to checkout books and return them. He has to make sure that they won’t come due by that point.    

He works with the librarians to ensure that he’s not going to be late with them. Any late fees are to worked off in whatever way his aunt demands. He’s only late once, but the librarian waves the fee when he returns the book the day after it was due with an explanation that he could not bring it back with how bad it had been raining the day before. The librarian appreciates his concern for the book, and allows him to check out his next selections.   

When he’s seven his aunt catches him talking to a gardener snake as he tends to the rose bushes. He didn’t even realize he was hissing until she has Vernon give him the belt, Harry resolutely ignores the snake from then on. It doesn’t stop the overly chatty reptile from talking at him. He’s recounted on tales of it chasing mice, dodging people, and a harrowing escape from a pair of hedge clippers. It probably would have left if Harry hadn’t decided to discreetly leave it food for keeping the nasties away from the flower beds while he tended to it.   

Its a trip to the Zoo with the Dursleys that has him really scratching his head. Dudley is tormenting the Boa Constrictor, slamming his hands on the glass, later its Vernon that’s tapping harshly on the glass. Harry’s standing off to the side admiring the shell of an ancient looking tortoise when Dudley and his friends wander off bored. Harry makes his way over to the snake, he’s fully aware he can talk to them by now. The gardener snake had been bringing by friends to chat with him for years now.   

‘I’m sorry for my cousin and his brutish behavior,’ Harry hisses quietly, the Boa Constrictor opens an eye and looks at him in shock, clearly he doesn’t get out much. ‘He’s just an idiot.’ Harry continues. The Boa slithers its way towards him and reclines interestedly near the glass.   

‘Its not your fault child,’ the boa responds in a vaguely Spanish accent, ‘your kind generally can’t understand us anyways. Its rather humorous to watch themselves splay themselves against the glass to get a better look.’ The giant snake lets out a hiss of laughter, ‘the female you came with is coming this way.’ Harry nods and looks to see Petunia headed his way.   

“Dudley! The Boa Constrictor is awake now!” He calls hoping to avoid the tongue lashing he’s to get. He sees the Boa look at him curiously, ‘if you could act all scared I would really appreciate it.’ He asks under his breath. The snake does something he considers a shrug as Dudley comes over, his oafish cousin watches the snake approach the glass and hiss threateningly at it. Well... Harry can hear it insulting him, and has to step back to hold in the laughter.   

“Watch yourself boy,” Petunia warns, and eyes the snake suspiciously, “I’ll let it go for now because it made Dudders entertained.” Harry gulps and watches her eyes narrow dangerously, as they leave the reptile house Harry watches Dudley go nuts over all the different animals. He's tailing along behind Petunia, looking ever like the obedient child he's supposed to be. His aunt watches her son and his friends run over to the lion exhibit. Its' a large open area with a short fence that's thirty feet above when the lions are all lazily lounging. Dudley is leaning over the short fence, (right next to where the plaque that says do not climb/lean is of course) and ignoring the health and safety signs his cousin tumbles head over teakettle into the pit. The lions take immediate notice of the noise and Petunia shrieks with horror.   

While Harry can't help but think his arsehole of a cousin would be better off eaten by lions he doesn't think the rest of the kids should have nightmares about it. He jumps over following his cousin, trying to help, but of course they're two little kids in an 'open' cage with lions. What in the name of the Queen did he think that was going to help anything. He feels himself start to panic as he notices the climbing vines wiggling suggestively behind him. He shoves Dudley roughly towards them and hopes to hell the idiot can climb.   

* * *

Petunia watches helplessly for a moment as her son topples over the fences surrounding the lion enclosure. She briefly considers magicking her son out when to her surprise Potter jumps in after him. She preforms a wandless 'notice me not' charm on them, but it won't effect the lions she suspects. Her nephew in a panic causes some sturdy vines to grow behind them and urges her Dudley up first, putting himself between her son and the hungry lions. As her son makes his way up the vines its obvious Potter isn't looking at him and is worried about the lions. Petunia pulls her old wand with a bitter thought and stupefied the lions so that he could climb up and escape himself. She casts a charm to wither and dispel the vines as soon as they are up and over the fence.   

She releases the lions from the stun spell and takes all of the boys away from there subtly. She encourages them to get some ice-cream, even prompting her nephew to order for her selflessness earlier. Vernon agrees, the boy deserves a reward for jumping into the pit and rescuing their Dudders.   

As soon as they get home she obliviates the memory from Dudley and his friends, replacing it instead with a nice safe memory of the lions just roaring and playing. When Vernon takes the other boys home, and Dudley is safely tucked in his bed Petunia took Harry into the kitchen and cast a windless privacy charm she used when she was studying. Its time she told Potter what’s going on, at least a little.   

She takes the time to write a letter to her loathsome sister’s friend, the one that had written her when Harry first showed up. The one that mistakenly called her sister a Mudblood, Lily apparently couldn’t do the maths to figure out that wasn’t true. For both of them to be witches they had to have been from a line of squibs. Her precious perfect sister however couldn't see that, Petunia had done the research, and was extremely disappointed to find her hunch correct.    

Petunia hated the wizarding world, as did Vernon. It had never done anything useful for her, or her husband. She had gone to that school of freaks, at least thats what she thought it was at first. No they were a bunch of useless twits with sticks, and they were afraid of one wizard. Admittedly that wizard did take out her precious sister and that awful arsehole Potter, but she got stuck with their brat. No she hated the wizarding world for a multitude of reasons, the first being that they were worse than their normal counter parts with their stuck up notions.   

Vernon and her had resolutely decided that they wanted nothing to do with it. Their Dudders was a squib just like Vernon, but Lily’s of course perfect spawn wasn’t. He was a wizard just like his father, Petunia was irritated to say the least. She wrote her letter, and looked for the irritating bird that she noticed bothering her garden. She handed it and a piece of toast to the giant bird. It hooted loudly, and took off before she was even back in the kitchen.    

As much as she thinks Potter is a useless brat he’s actually sitting quietly as if he’s going to be punished. Which normally after cases of accidental magic she would punish him, the secrecy acts prohibit the use of magic, accidental or not, in the presence of muggles. She knew the laws well enough, and didn’t really care, she choose not to be a part of that society for the most part because some of it just didn’t make sense.   

“You aren’t in trouble, at least not this time,” she admits, “you tried to save my Dudley, but you did almost get yourself killed in the process. This time I will look the other way, next time you won’t be so lucky.” She scowls at him, and Harry looks down at his shoes. Theres’s a insisting tapping on the window and Petunia opens it with a scowl. The letter is on parchment this time, the inky black writing is cleaner than she remembers.   

   

_I’m surprised you would willing send a letter to me after all this time. What do you mean he almost got himself ate by a lion? If not for who you are I would be more inclined to think you were joking. What exactly do you want me to do with this information? SS_      
      

Petunia hesitates, grabbing a regular piece of paper from the fridge. She writes a hasty reply.   

   

_I want you to deal with his magical training until he gets there. You were so busy helping my perfect sister, I figured you would want to assist with her son. Am I allowed to send him to you for that? I don’t want magic being used in my house, this isn’t a Wizarding neighborhood. P_    

    
   

The owl is perched on the kitchen windowsill, and Petunia hands it another piece of toast with disgust as well as puts a bowl of water. She hands it to the owl that sticks out its leg. Harry is looking at her strangely, and she sighs adding more ‘notice  me not’ charms around her home, she has no wish for the muggles to know they are part of the Wizarding World. She pulls out her wand and sets it on the table, her nephew doesn’t move.  

“What do you think this is Potter?” Petunia asks, waiting for the owl to return. Certainly that impatient fellow would not keep her waiting long. Sure enough there’s a sharp knocking at the window, the owl is back looking a little harrowed.  

“Its a stick?” Potter thinks thoughtfully, he doesn’t touch the stick, “it... it doesn’t give off the same feeling though. It reminds me of that curious feeling in the air when the lions started towards us earlier.” She opens the window, and the bird sticks out its leg. The letter is short and curt as she expects, but its not exactly the response she was opening for. She had hoped that the man from her childhood would take the boy elsewhere, but alas that was not had to happen.  

    
   

_Petunia, you’ll have to contact the headmaster if that is truly your wish. I would not object to him being here, but this is no place for a child to be unsupervised. He would have to be disguised until it is time. If you are that serious to keep your ‘normalcy’ bring him to the castle, if not he’ll receive his letter for his 11th, just as you, Lily and I did. I can offer you advice, but I cannot leave the castle at this time. SS_   

    
   

She scowled, she would just have to do what she could with the boy until the letter came for the boy. She could only reveal what would keep her out of trouble. She gathered up her letters, grabbed the wand and incinerated them before her nephew nodding to the owl they were done.  

“Its a wand Potter, the weapon of a wizard. Which despite my hopes you are,” Petunia comments, “as were your parents. They were killed by a wizard who thought that their death would bring him greater power. Your parents deaths, my perfect sister’s death...” She spat the words out with all the venom she held, “it made you famous.” She points at him with a sneer.  

* * *

 

“What?” Harry’s face contorted in confusion. His aunt had set something on fire right in front of him with something she was calling a wand, a wizard’s weapon. He’d read about magic in fairytales and fantasy novels, but he had no idea that magic was real.  

“Did you think that talking to snakes is normal boy?” his aunt whispers, “its called Parseltongue. Its the mark of a dark wizard, the same as the wizard that murdered your parents. They foolishly thought they could stand against him and the power he stood for.”  

“So... does that make you a wizard then?” Harry asks pointing at the wand she’s set back on the table.  

“Don’t be stupid, I’m a witch,” she corrects, “I have no intentions of returning to the wizarding world, I hated it then and I hate it now. Have you seen the awful fashion they wear? Heavens no.”  

“How could I be famous though? No one here notices me. Dudley thinks its good fun to chase me, with his friends, and watch me run up a tree. I’ve been left there through class and no one was the wiser,” Harry comments. Petunia’s eyes narrowed, she would have to speak with her son about that.  

“You are famous enough that I will teach you enough to hide what makes you famous, that scar of yours,” she comments, “we will not talk about this again. You’ll get your lessons from the school I was contacting, you will not practice magic in public, only at the school.” Harry nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are things like this referred to as a Drabble? I feel like its too long for that already... Its certainly not a one shot...


	3. Mr. Evans is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts with you Harry. Snape's surprised that Harry can sense his magic so easily, or just magic in general so easily. And yes Hagrid isn't the only one that doesn't like the cart rides down into the depths!

His aunt taught him something called a glamour charm, it made his scar disappear, his eyes a different color, as well as his hair. She made her own face fuller, her hair curly and dark. After his letter comes his aunt takes him into the deep of London. She took him into a place where he could see people talking excitedly, she took out her wand and taps the back bricks. Harry is surprised that his aunt can even stand the place, Petunia hates magic, but he’s also learned she’s fully capable of defending herself. She had stunned the lions, and she had carefully warded off her home from unwanted and unmentionables. They stop at a store labelled the apothecary, where he met a severe looking man with dark eyes, a large crooked nose, and greasy hair. When he saw them his eyes widened and a touch of the severeness left him.

“This is one of your teachers for this year, Professor Snape. He teaches Potions if I am not mistaken,” she comments with her sharp eyes narrowing at the man, “he’s volunteered to take you around and gather your school things.” The man, Snape looks surprised but says nothing as he is handed a heavy looking keep and a letter.

“You cannot just...” the Professor looks confused until he opens the letter, “Oh, its you.” His eyes turn to Harry and he offers his hand, “we have a lot to discuss Mr. Evans. Please follow me.” Harry followed the dour looking man down towards the bank, his billowing black robes towards a crooked building labeled as Gringotts. Snape didn’t look behind him, didn’t check to see he was following, he didn’t have to. Harry was almost pressed up against his back, which under normal circumstances might have been odd except that this place was extremely crowded. He made sure not to go to far into the Professor’s personal space, and watched his feet as to not step onto the back of his shoes.

“What is Gringotts sir?” Harry asks as he finally has room to walk besides the man.

“It’s a bank for wizards Mr... Evans,” he explains hesitating with the name, “you’ll have to do a test when we get to the desk, do not be frightened.” This last part is whispered so Harry nods slightly as they get to the end. He’s already uneasy looking at all the funny creatures running around, he has no idea what to make of them. 

“What are?” Harry stops as the professor puts a hand out as a cart loaded with gold, jewels and other valuables shoots by nearly running him over.

“Goblins,” he answers nodding curtly to one of the attendants. He waits a couple of paces back for one of the creatures to acknowledge them. As a long crooked finger beckons them forward he feels himself start to get slightly nervous. “You’ll want these first Griphook.” The goblin takes the letter handed to him and looks it over carefully before turning back to the Professor and then to him.

“This is doable, please follow me,” the goblin that answers to Griphook hops down off his chair putting an unavalible sign up and leads them towards an office labeled Ragnok, “this is a most welcome situation, we’ve been interested in looking into those vaults for several years.” The remark doesn’t seem to surprise the Professor, much to Harry’s own surprise.

“I should think so, I have details of my own vaults to work on once his are attended to,” the professor comments. Thanks to Petunia’s warnings he knows that they are avoiding saying his name for his sake. Griphook knocks on the door, and it opens permitting them entry. As the door shuts he can feel a weird sort of shudder in the air.

“Ragnok sir, may I present Mr. Harry Potter. He’s here for an inheritance test, and his guardian has turned over his key to us as well,” Griphook announces, “he is to gain access to the Evans and Potter vaults.” The other goblin nods, and Griphook excuses himself, Harry’s surprised when his Professor also excuses himself.

“Banking is taken very seriously in the Wizarding World Mr. Potter, I will be back as soon as my own matters are attended to. You can trust the goblins to keep you safe Mr. Potter, just don’t lie to them if you wish to come through this easily,” Professor Snape explains. Harry nods and finds himself terrified as he sits there before the old goblin all by himself at the ripe age of 11.

The Goblin squirms excitedly in his seat as he gestures for Harry to set in front of him. Harry sits, and the Goblin starts pulling out all sorts of papers. He settles on one in particular, and pulls out a sharp and sinister looking dagger.

“The letter your aunt wrote instructs us to give you full access to the vaults and to remove her from them. This means that all of the items contained within the Potter vaults from your father, and the Evans vaults from her and your mother will be yours after you reach the age of majority. In the mean time you’ll have access for your school materials. As a formality of her wishes we need blood from you to prove who you are without a shadow of a doubt Mr. Potter,” Ragnok explains, “do not be frightened Mr. Potter, all I need is a little drop on this testing parchment here. The dagger is enchanted to show us what we are looking for.” Harry presents his hand where a small cut is made and a few drops put onto the parchment below. He watched in bewilderment as several words appeared on the parchment. He read the following: 

 

Harry James Potter. House of Potter, House of Evans, and House of Prince.

 

The goblin looks at the last of those with a surprised glance, an internal memo was written was in something couldn’t read. The resulting memo had the goblin raising his eyebrows, he didn’t say anything to Harry and went about whatever it was he needed to do for his banking stuffs. Ragnok hands him a paper to sign, and points out that all of his funds will be protected until his majority, which Harry learned is 17 in the Wizarding World or until he marries if he is above the age of 16. Harry blushes, he has no idea why that information is important. 

“Who is the Prince line through?” Harry asks curiously. Ragnok couldn’t say, he didn’t know and his paperwork didn’t reveal that much. He brought forth a pouch and handed it to Harry along with a key.

“Griphook will take you to the Evans vault to remove money for your school things,” Ragnok explains before looking across thetable, “the letter your aunt has presented us leaves you without a magical guardian, should you require any sort of consultation we would be honored to assist you Harry Potter. We do however agree with your aunt, a Miss Petunia Eleanor Dursley ne Evans that you should not go around announcing you are Harry Potter. You rings of Lordship will also be bestowed upon you upon reaching your majority.” Harry doesn’t really understand, but he knows that any questions will be answered as he has them. He exits to find his Professor and Griphook waiting patiently by the door for him.

“You look overwhelmed,” the Professor points out, “we’ll need to retrieve the money for your school things, from there we will proceed to Hogwarts where you will meet with Professor Dumbledore.” Griphook leads them to a mine cart where they are off shooting down the track at speeds that make Harry dizzy, his Professor is gripping the edge of the cart hard enough that it looked to him like he was denting the cart. He could hear a faint mumbling behind him, he looked to see the man’s eyes closed and his mouth set in a grim line.

“Are you okay Professor Snape?” he asks, the man’s eyes fly open as the cart shrieks to a stop. He pulls something out of his robes and pulls out a stopper and slams back whatever it is.

“Just nauseous from the cart ride,” the Professor comments cooly, “Hagrid the gamekeeper has been known to puke when he visits for the Headmaster.” Harry frowns, he had thought it was really quite fun, like a roller coaster in an amusement park. Griphook climbs out of the cart, and the two wizards follow. The goblin holds his hand out, looking to Harry.

“Key please,” the goblin’s voice has him patting down his pockets until he finds the key on his person. He hands it over, and watches as the goblin inserts it in the lock, “just take what you need Mr. Evans.” Griphook’s face is a subtle smirk, and Harry grabs two handfuls of each of three coins. After he’s done in the vault Griphook and Harry rejoin the stoic Professor in the cart. It winds down deeper into the vaults of Gringotts, and Harry enjoys the trip. The Dursley’s have never taken him to an amusement park for holiday or anything. Dudley’s gone several times with his folks, but Harry was always left home with Ms. Figg. A lovely old woman, talked far too much about her cats, but overall pleasant. As they stopped at the next vault the Professor got out and waited for Griphook, as the goblin called out 713 and for them to keep back as he ran his finger through a locking mechanism. As the vault let out a hiss as the air snakes out from the edges of the vault door, the Professor tucks him behind him.

“Not all vaults will be full of shiny gold trinkets as yours was...” the Professor explains, “wait here, I need to grab something for the headmaster.” His tone is something along the lines of, do not make tell you twice. Harry watches as the door swings open slowly and the Professor calmly walks forward and taps a small package with his wand before putting it into his robes. As he returns Harry notices it was the only thing in this vault. As they ride back up to the surface Harry notices that the Professor seems a lot happier to be out of there. 

“Would you hold onto this for me Professor? I’m afraid I’ll lose it,” he hands the key over to the man who raises an eyebrow, but says nothing more as he tucks it into his pockets.

“Handy down clothes with holes in the pockets?” the comment is quiet, and unnervingly on the mark. Harry nods, the professor leads him to his first stop, a shop that sells robes. There’s a proud looking boy standing on a stool getting measured, he bright blond hair and steely gray eyes are cold. He sees the two of them an raises an eyebrow, he’s looking more at the Professor than Harry though.

“Severus, didn’t expect to see you in Diagon Alley, normally you have all your things together long before the students start going in and out,” the blond comments, “who’s this?” Harry is directed up onto a stool where someone asked him if he’s also going to Hogwarts, at his nod a tape measure sets about measuring him all by itself! He’s baffled and looks back to the conversation going on between the Professor and the other student.

“Another muggleborn student, Professor Dumbledore insisted that we help make sure they only get the required items again this year. Might have something to do with the Weasley twins coercing an entire years worth of muggleborns into all manner of prankish devices,” Professor Snape responds looking bored and at his nails. Harry sees the slight annoyance as he picks something metallic looking out from under them. Is it from the cart in Gringotts? He hadn’t realized how unnerved the man had been. He’s not very readable Harry notices, its as if he’s got a mask on.

“Regardless, I’m Draco Malfoy,” the boy introduces himself to Harry with a swift incline to his head, “the Professor here is also my godfather, I’m rather surprised he’s even volunteered for any of this. Normally he’s locked away brewing potions in his lab where its nice and quiet.” The boy’s explanation give Harry a reason to look at the Professor who seems to frown at the explanation.

“Good to meet you, I’m Harry,” he considers adding his last name, but realizes that the Professor shakes his head indicating this is an unwise idea. Draco continues talking to Professor Snape who responds politely and offers some advice when asked about potion related purchases. He’s finished before the blond, and so he gives the blond a friendly smile and wave before leaving the shop for the next. 

“Don’t tell anyone about the parcel we picked up while you were retrieving your money earlier,” the Professor comments almost under his breath leading him towards the next store, “your aunt caught me in the middle of an errand otherwise I wasn’t going to be here at all today.” So Draco was right, this is outside his normal behavior. Harry gets a tense feeling as they pass a man with a turban, and looks up to see his escort scowl.

“Who was that?” Harry asks as they stop into the book store and he starts grabbing his books carefully. There’s a few others he’d like to have, but he’s unsure if they’d be helpful.

“Professor Quirrell, he teaches the Defense Against the Dark Arts, or rather how to hide from the Dark,” the Potions teacher mutters the last part and Harry can’t help but smirk at it, “you seem to have all your required books, is there a reason you’re lingering here?” Harry nods looking up at the man sheepishly.

“I don’t really know anything about the Wizarding World and I was hoping to get a few extra books to help me learn about it,” he explains. The Professor purses his lips before selecting a few books and presenting them to him. Harry reads the titles and finds himself chuckling. They aren’t all potion books as he suspected the Professor would suggest. One is the ‘Tales of the Beedle and the Bard’, it appears to be a book on wizarding fairy tales. Another is a rather unassuming book that talks about werewolves, and he looks at the Professor who crosses his arms with a scowl. 

“You can thank one of your father’s friends that you should read that one,” he mutters as Harry looks to the other books. ‘Hogwarts, a History’ is in there, and he can see why it would be useful to know the history of his school. ‘How to be a Wizard for Dummies’ which to his shock is set up with the trademarked black and yellow cover just like its non-magic counterparts. The Potions book is actually small, it goes over the importance of preparation and knowing the ingredients, its actually the smallest book in the stack. The last book surprises him the most, ‘A Children’s Anthology of Monsters,’ surprisingly the book has actual moving pictures in it. 

“I’m surprised the Potions book is the smallest in this stack, given that its your subject professor,” Harry comments. There’s a lazy smirk that makes him uneasy on the man’s face. 

“You’ll have plenty of time to learn the subtle art of potion making in my class Mr. Evans,” the Professor turns and flicks his cloak out. Harry moves to the counter to pay for his books, surprised when they shrink the set down and put them in a little bag for him. “Normally students have their cauldron already and will place their books in that until they get their trunk. That or have their house elves pick them up from the store.” The Professor leads him to yet another store, this one is full of potion supplies. The next has all sorts of knick-knacks, including telescopes. Finally he enters a store that the entire room smells of dust, the sign called it Olivander’s. 

“Be with you in a moment,” a voice calls from the back. The Professor leans against the door frame, and Harry feels something odd from his direction. 

“Shield charm,” the Professor comments noticing as he glances, “wand testing tends to get messy. I prefer not to wear my work home with me.”

* * *

Severus watches as the boy takes a seat on the stool when Olivander finally appears. He’s surprised that the boy felt him cast the shield charm at all, then again he’s spent the better part of the day in his shadow. Draco’s appearance at the robe shop almost ruined the nice quiet day he was having. Harry Potter was nothing like either of his parents he noticed, he was quiet and unsure of himself. It didn’t sit well with him, he expected more.  

When the boy started flicking wands he started to get an inkling what he was in for. The first wand shattered a vase, the second shot some sort of green mucus across the floor (Severus had that gone with a flick of his wand), another shoots a flame out the end (a quick spell on both his and Olivander’s parts kept the store from setting fire), and finally Olivander pulls one out of an ancient looking box. It looks like its been there since before his school years, he hands the holly wand to the boy and they feel the shop rattle worryingly, but then there’s nothing. The wand maker nods with a smile. 

“That Mr. Potter is definitely your wand,” Olivander smiles, “I remember selling both your parents their wands, not to mention Severus his. It does worry me however that its that wand that chose you... seeing as it brother gave you that scar you’ve got hidden beneath both a glamour and your fringe there.” He taps the location with a finger, Severus scowls. Of course the bloody dark lord’s wand would be the brother to Harry’s, he could do without this type of ridiculousness.

“Sir... how did you know?” Potter asks looking confused. 

“He’s nearly as old as Professor Dumbledore, possibly older than that... people their age can see through most glamours as if they aren’t even there,” Severus answers watching his mouth drop open. Olivander just smiles, at least he doesn’t have that blasted twinkle in his eye like the headmaster. 

“Trade secrets of the old I’m afraid,” he waves them away, “do take care of that wand Mr. Potter, you’ll be needing it.” With the last of his required shopping done Severus wants nothing more to return to the school, but the boy’s attention is on the Owl Emporium. He sighs and follows the boy into the shop, his calming draught is however starting to wear off, there’s something about Diagon Alley that makes his skin itch. He doesn’t see the harm in allowing the boy to purchase the large snowy owl, she takes an immediate shine to the both of them surprisingly. 

“Off to Hogwarts with you, he’ll be there shortly,” he tells the bird, sure enough it flaps its wings out gracefully and disappears into the clouds above. He looks back down to see Harry looking at him expectantly, “come along, I have work to do too.” The boy tails as close behind him as he can without being his shadow, he can feel the slight tug on his robes again, its calming rather than panic inducing.

“Done already Professor Snape?” calls Tom at the counter. He takes the boy’s school items and shrinks them before placing them into the bottomless pouch he’s got at his side filled with potions and ingredients. He gives the bartender a nod before giving the boy a pinch of Floo powder.

“Toss the powder into the flames like its a firework and call out Hog’s Head, without delay walk straight through,” he instructs, “I’l be right behind you.” The boy straightens up his back and tosses the powder. 

“Hog’s Head!” Harry calls, he walks into the emerald flames with a hitch. As Severus does the same he nearly trips over the grinning boy who’s confused on his arse at the other end. 

“Really Mr. Potter?” he mutters pulling the boy up, “follow me and I shall escort you to Hogwarts.” It’s nearly nightfall when they reach the castle, and seeing as it’s the boy’s first time to the castle one of the boats that Hagrid uses is waiting for them. Severus takes his seat and waits for the boy to seat himself. With a flick of his wand the boat starts off and he watches the look of fascination on the boy’s face as he gets to see the great castle all lit up at night. 

* * *

Albus raises a snowy eyebrow as he sees the lone boat crossing the lake. He knew that Severus was out and about picking up the Philospher’s stone from Gringotts, who would he be bringing that would need to… Oh. He goes down to dock where Severus and the boy are pulling up. The boy, presumably Potter looks very amazed as all first years generally do.   

“Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Potter,” Albus greets with soft smile and twinkle in his eye, “I’ll take over from here Severus if you could watch over that item for me?” The raven haired man nods, and Severus disappears off into probably his warded off room in the dungeons.

“This place is huge!” Potter is looking from side to side, and Albus can’t help but smile at the hopes contained there. 

“She is rather large Mr. Potter, I hope to give you the tour at some point after we get you sorted into a house,” Albus nods, “normally all of the first years are sorted together.” 

“If it works better then I can wait… Professor?” His confused expression warms Albus’ old heart. 

“Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts,” he answers watching the boy’s eyes grow wide, “and you are Mister Harry Potter. Son of Lily and James Potter, former students of ours. As for waiting, I do think it will be okay if we skip a little bit of tradition so you can avoid some attention for now.” He has no doubt that’s why there’s a glamour on the student, no doubt the work of the other Miss Evans. 

“You knew my parents?” The boy looks so adorable Albus thinks. 

“Of course, as did the other teachers here my boy,” he leads him up to his office where Fawkes greets them with a chirp, “this is Fawkes, be careful though, he has a tendency to catch fire.” He jokes and watches as the looks at the bird in fascination. 

“He’s gorgeous, what type of… oh right, fire! He’s a Phoenix isn’t he? That’s brilliant,” Harry approaches the bird cautiously, and Albus smiles as his familiar just preens himself in response. He opens up one of his cabinets and pulls the sorting hat down on a stool in front of his desk. The hat gripes for a second then stops as it stares at the boy in amusement. 

“Well this isn’t really heard of Dumbledore, a presort for this year?” the hat comments with a raised ridge, “it must be a special case.”

“I would say so, but I’ll let you be the judge of that,” Albus motions for Harry to sit on the stool. As the boy sits he holds the hat carefully, “this will not hurt in the least my boy. The sorting hat normally goes through about 60 to a hundred students in the great hall at the beginning of the year.” He sets the hat down on the boy’s head and leans against his desk to watch the hat debate. It takes the hat a few moments to decide, or rather it seems like it. 

“Oh he’s a Gryffindor, he’s just rather curious individual,” the hat remarks, “all the courage and bravery here in his head leaves nothing to doubt on that. He also got some rather Slytherin traits as well, but he’ll serve the Gryffindors proudly.” Albus nods with a beaming smile, that comes as no surprise that the Boy Who Lived would end up in the same house as his folks. He flicks his wand sending a Patronus to Minerva to call her up to collect her latest lion. 

He removes the hat, and offers the young man a lemon drop while they wait. No need to waste the laced ones Severus makes on the happily confused boy. Its not to much later when the familiar tabby cat comes trotting in, and Albus smirks as she winds her way around Potter’s ankles. 

“Your latest lion Minerva, Mr. Harry Potter,” he announces as the tabby looks up at him with curious eyes, “He’s all yours as I need to see to Severus now that he’s back from Gringotts.” 

* * *

Harry watches the old man talk to the cat before leaving his office filled with trinkets. He doesn’t touch anything, and tries to think of where he saw the name Minerva before recently. He glances back to the Phoenix that’s barely paying him any attention then back to all the odds and ends of the office before realizing where he’d seen the name. He pulls out the letter he received with his shopping list, sure enough there’s the name. Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, more than likely a Professor and not actually a cat. Still he looks down at the tabby who is observing him.  

“Professor McGonagall?” He guesses, the tabby backs up and shifts into a severe looking woman in black robes with a heavy emerald cloak. 

“That would be me Mr. Potter, follow me and I’ll show you to Gryffindor tower where you’ll be staying,” she announces leading them out of the headmaster’s office and ever upwards. He’s still amazed by all the portraits and how they are talking to him, he politely greets some of them. Its several surprising moving staircases later that they end up in front of a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress.

“The password Mr. Potter is toot-sweet,” she informs him. The lady in the portrait nods and it swings opens inviting them in. He’s bewildered at the huge room with the large fireplace, “this is the Gryffindor common room where you’ll be able to study and mingle with the other Gryffindors when they arrive. Your things will find their way up to one of the four poster beds in the boys dormitory, which is the staircase on the left. The right hand side goes to the girls, boys are strictly not allowed in the girls side.” 

“Are there any rules I should be aware of?” Harry asks waiting for her to finish her instructions. 

“The forest outside is off limits to all students, as is the locked door on the third floor corridor. If you should wander there you’ll find yourself meeting a very quick and painful death,” she warns him, “I would also advise against wandering the dungeons by yourself, Hogwarts has more than a few secrets, and the more deadly of those have a tendency to lurk there.” Harry nods and follows her up towards the dormitory where he sees the beds she’s talking about.

“Do you know where I can find my owl Professor?” he asks.

“She’s up in the owlery, she the snowy girl that showed up right?” McGonagall responds, “You have a month before the other students arrive, so only the Professors and castle caretakers are here right now. Most of take 3 meals in the great hall, if youhappen to miss one of those one of us can show you were the kitchen where you can get something from the house elves.”

“What do I do for a month in a castle with just Professors?” he asks.

“Might I suggest you study then?” McGonagall says in a flat tone that suggests she's amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just retelling things right now, Snape's not really sure what to think about all of it. Minerva seems to enjoy it so far. Thank you for all the Kudos on it, I appreciate it! Happy Mother's Day to all the mother hens out there mothering the rest of us!


	4. No Shit Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do teachers offer tutoring? A midair rescue that reminds a certain Gryffindor of an amusement ride. Minerva doesn't know about Norbert, Severus infers he does and thinks it unwise.

Albus is in his office about two weeks later when Severus walks in with a severe expression, the stone is now under the majority of its protections. The Potions Master looks distressed, and Albus pours both of them a thumb full of brandy, and gestures for him to sit. 

“You’ve found a substitute for my classes?” Severus takes a seat. 

“Yes, and per your request it is not Horace. That’s not why you’re here though is it?” Albus offers him a lemon drop, the laced batch this time.  

“I assume you want to know why I brought Potter here early?” Severus takes three, popping them quickly. 

“You were walking around with the stone in Diagon Alley Severus, I suspected there was a reason,” he says with a knowing smile, “how did you find him in the first place?” 

“Petunia Evans dropped him off to me,” Severus comments, “she gave him access to the Evans vaults Albus, did you know that there were Evans vaults?” 

“I had a suspicion after both of them ended up here from a muggleborn family,” Albus nods. It’s not like Severus to be so... distracted. 

“Did I ever tell you what happened the day the Dark Lord vanished?” Severus asks quietly. 

“Sirius Black found you passed out on the ground bleeding from your back, young Mister Potter had crawled between your arms and fell asleep. You were unconscious in the hospital wing for two days, Poppy said you had acquired spinal damage as well.” 

“I was in my creature form and was blasted  into the wall when the Dark Lord’s spell backfired, my spines got stuck in the wall and baby Potter crawled towards me,” Severus closed his eyes and reached for another lemon drop after a moment, “he was able to help me clam myself enough to change back. I was in so much pain I couldn't remain conscious, but I’m pretty sure some of my spines are still stuck in the wall at Godric’s hollow.” Albus considers what the Potions Master told him, its extremely likely that the boy his fated mate. He doesn’t come out and say it, but Albus suspects Severus is right. 

“That he could help you change back, its very likely your hunch is correct,” Albus nods, “if he is, the castle will make the adjustments before we know it. Minerva has him up in Gryffindor tower, we could make him a passage down into your quarters if you are worried about it.” Severus peers down into his glass, his expression is conflicted. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this, my creature has been restless since we took in Potter. Something is very wrong, and that stone is at the heart of it,” Severus responds trying not to be worried. 

“You don’t have a problem protecting the stone knowing he’s here do you?” Albus watches his face carefully. 

“I don’t know how I feel about it, but I will protect the stone. If he’s in danger the castle will bring him to me if it can, if it was somewhere other than Hogwarts I wouldn’t be doing this,” Severus responds honestly. Albus admires his honesty, he’ll find a way to make it easier on his main thief deterrent. 

* * *

Severus is seated at the staff table for the sorting ceremony, Harry volunteers to ride the train with the other students to start meeting more of the rest of the student body. It gave the teachers more of a chance to finish their preparations, they had some last minute cleaning and lessons to prep after all. So as Potter walks in with all the other first years, his glamour is gone and he’s smiling, still staring at the enchanted ceiling like he hasn’t been there a whole month already. The list is called and the first years sorted, the hat stills as it sits on his head before stubbornly announcing Gryffindor yet again. Even the hat looking amused as he heads to sit with his new year mates.  

He’s none to surprised to see the boy chatting with the red headed clan of Weasleys, nor the others of their house. His own house seems disappointed, but Draco looks like he’s enjoying himself at the Slytherin table. Minerva is chattering away at Albus as soon as he is done going over the rules. The old man pointedly looking at the young Gryffindors when he mentions the off limits corridor. Severus gets the feeling the old man is up to something again. He excuses himself politely before making his way towards his office, he’s off duty tonight, as Fluffy is on guard duty. The three headed mongrel and he don’t exactly see eye to eye, it’s a bit of a surprise when Potter wanders into his office instead of following the other first years. He’s taken to following Severus more than the other teachers, it could be that he remembers him, it might be because he was the first person to make him feel at home.  

“That was exciting!” The boy announces watching as he opens his lesson book, its become a habit over the past month for him to come do homework while Severus is working on other things.  

“Did you finish reading through that book I recommended?” He asks thinking about how he’s not going to be teaching most of the potions classes this year, he’ll only be teaching the Gryffindor and Slytherin combo classes because his substitute refused to deal with their nonsense.  

“Most of it, do Professors offer extra help like regular muggle teachers if students are struggling?” Potter asks. Severus looks up over his lesson books, “I mean there’s a lot of comments about Potions being a dangerous and complicated science.” He’s never offered to help anyone in the subject, even detentions are used to punish the stupid imbeciles that goof off in his class.  

“I don’t usually, then again no one’s been brave enough to bother me except a certain lion,” he points out, “I’m sure Minerva, Flitwick, and Sprout would if asked. I don’t think anyone would get Trelawney, and all Binns spouts is nonsense anyways…” Potter is looking at him oddly, and for the life of him Severus doesn’t know why.  

“You must be really close with Professor McGonagall,” Potter is smiling at him, “she’s the only one you called by her first name.” He groans, and this also catches the young man’s attention.  

“It’s more of a rebellious thing, she used to mother me to death when I was a student here. Then again so did Albus,” he admits, “she still does if the lectures I get in the staff room are any indication.” Potter smiles at him, and he gets the distinct feeling he’s going to be in for trouble this year.  

“Well I’m sure they mean well, just like you do,” Potter seems to have this impression he isn’t the scariest teacher in the castle. Oh, this is going to be an interesting year indeed.  

“No Gryffindor is going to believe you about that,” Severus smirks, “I’m the dreaded dungeon bat or greasy git. I’d even bet you a wager the only students that aren’t afraid of me are my own house the Slytherins.”  

“From the glare you were giving out in the great hall that’s not a wonder,” Potter points out, “no bet. Bullocks!” Severus gives him a harsh look, and Harry points at the clock. It’s the first day literally and he’s out past curfew. Normally Severus would be prowling for students to take house points away, they should consider themselves fortunate that he enjoys these little moments that Potter comes to linger in his presence.  

“Don’t worry about it Mr. Potter, follow me,” he closes his lesson book. The castle did have passages to each of the common rooms, but not in the traditional sense. He locked up his office and lead the boy to his quarters. The portrait of Salazar greets them warmly, and the snake says hi to the boy who hisses something cheerfully back. “There’s a short cut you should know about call the Floo system.” Potter groans.  

“Really?” He knows the boy hates the Floo system.  

“Yes, all of the Hogwarts common rooms are Floo points that teachers can get to in the event of an emergency to protect the students. Say something like a dragon shows up and starts rampaging through the dungeons,” Severus points out, “then all the teachers can get the students as far away as possible.”  

“So there are actual dragons?!?” Potter’s face lights up impossibly, “some day I wanna see a dragon.” Severus refuses to snort at the comment. He also holds his tongue at making any remarks that might further incriminate him.  

“Its time for you to return to your dorm Mr. Potter,” he points out, “should you ever feel endangered you are welcome to Floo in and wait in the living area. In the meantime off to bed.” Potter nods, and with grabs a pinch of Floo, he firecalls Minerva after a few minutes. The witch answers and as she steps through the emerald flames with a knowing smile in nightgown and slippers. Was it really that late? 

“Tonight went well,” the Gryffindor head of house brought a bottle of something with her. He summons two tumblers for them as she makes herself comfortable in one of the high backed arm chairs around the fire. 

“It did. Your prize Gryffindor is still hanging around, I wonder how long that will last,” he comments staring into the depths of his tumbler as she fills it with what looks to be scotch. 

“Harry seems to have taken a shine to you Severus, I don’t see a problem with it, you seem less lonely since he started interrupting your brooding time,” she acknowledges, “its probably for the best that you let him escape the excitement every once and while.” 

“I do not brood, I commiserate about not being considered a person,” Severus corrects her with a scowl, “Not that Potter seems to know.” 

“No one in the school knows that Severus, besides young Mr. Malfoy. Excluding the teachers of course,” she nods, “so Albus said there’s a chance that Harry will end up bunking with you rather than his fellow Gryffindors?” Severus pales, she would need to be brought into that fold. 

“Hopefully not anytime soon, but yes, there is a very real chance he’s the mate to my creature,” Severus takes a sip of his scotch and watches Minerva’s face. She doesn’t look upset, in fact she looks more calm than anything else. 

“Well maybe you’ll keep him out of trouble and he’ll keep you from some of your more self destructive tendencies,” she comments, “its not healthy to spend that much time brewing, even if it is calming draught.” 

“There’s a decent amount of dreamless sleep and wolfsbane as well,” he points out, “but your point is noted.” 

“I’m sure Remus appreciates it,” Minerva comments, “did you really give Harry Potter a book about werewolves?” 

“Yes,” he answers taking another sip, “I also gave him one about all the magical creatures. I wouldn’t be offended someone gives him a book on dragons.” 

“Severus we’ve talked about this, Remus tried to stop them,” Minerva sighs, “I might have to give him a creature book in the future... or at least a restricted section pass to find one won’t I?” 

“I’ll leave the book out on my table for him to find myself, but I still feel it was in his best interests to know about werewolves in general,” he comments finishing his scotch, “I’m off to switch with Fluffy, do tell Hagrid I know about the egg he’s got in the hut.” 

“What?” her eyes wide as he looks at her with an irritated expression, “your joking, you must be.” He narrows his eyes before throwing a pinch of Floo into the fireplace.    
 

* * *

MINERVA  

Severus wasn’t joking. Two months later she’s giving a detention to Potter, Granger, and Weasley for visiting Hagrid. Who Mr. Malfoy insists that he has a baby dragon in his hut. With his beard burnt in spots its hard to deny the truth. The three Gryffindors are almost sentenced to detention with Severus when he sends her a reminder he’s on stone duty. He doesn’t need them sitting there terrified as he roars in their faces for two hours. She sends all of them to Hagrid instead, Severus is rather displeased at that. Not that it makes a difference...  

She’s not even surprised at the first qudditich match between her lions and his snakes when things start to go badly. Potter was recruited as the Seeker for her team. His lessons with Oliver Wood and the rest of Gryffindor go well.  She knew that Severus would appreciate that he’d eventually be able to fly with at least. No its when his broom starts acting up that the chill runs down her spine. Albus is seated next to her when the part that really goes south, there’s a roar as the dragon comes out from across the lake.   

Albus is watching as Harry is dangling off the bucking broom, he manages to swing himself back on with raw determination. As Harry Potter grips the cursed broom with everything he’s worth as it shoots straight up and a streak of black follows. The whole pitch shakes with each beat of the wings, and there’s a groan of wood beneath them as the inky black dot lets out a growl. The inky black dot soars away from the pitch back towards the lake from which it came. Albus is less than surprised to find Potter sitting in his office with a very excited look, then again neither is Minerva.  

“That...” the two of them exchange glances. Severus is probably going to to roast whomever did that to the boy’s broom alive. That is if he knows who did it... “THAT WAS AWESOME!” At least Harry doesn’t appear traumatized. He gushes for a straight week, and Minerva swears theres the barest hint of a smirk on his face when he’s in range of the tale.  

“Does he know who ‘Onyx?’ is?” She asks him later, she does notice that his eyes have become more constricted, like a cat’s eyes.  

“No, and he’s wrote to me, calling me by the creature’s chosen name,” he responds handing her a discrete letter.  

 

_Sherlock,_   

_I have no idea how you knew I needed you, but thank you for rescuing me. That was so cool to fly across the clouds like that! I wish I could have seen the looks on everyone’s faces, I was little busy holding on though. Thank you so much. Feel free to kidnap me for more flights, preferably without the cursed broom beginning._   

_Sincerely, Harry Potter_   

 

Minerva chuckles handing it back, and Severus rolls his eyes tucking it carefully into his robes. They don’t talk for the rest of dinner. She might not understand full significant of the creature’s name, but it must mean something if Severus said something. Albus doesn’t address the school about the event, which is funny because Harry’s story about the Onyx dragon saving him has circulated to all the corners of the school. Harry talks about it in between his classes, especially with Weasley and Granger.  

In her next Transfiguration lesson, she heard the other two complaining about their Potions lessons. How the dreaded bat of the dungeon was putting all of them through the wringer, even Harry was getting it, but it didn’t make him twitch. Poor Longbottom couldn’t take it though, and both Granger and Potter were tutoring so he wasn’t super abysmal in the subject. It doesn’t seem to make much difference to Severus who’s too busy complaining about his screw ups.  

“You’d think he was trying to make my classroom explode,” is ground out after a particularly difficult class with her lions, he’s downing a calming draught before she can ask what happened this time.  

“Certainly Mr. Longbottom isn’t that bad,” she comments sipping at her tea as the Potions Master glares at her. He slips a memory out and places it in a vial before passing it to her. She’s sure its going to be worth its weight in gold if his expression is any thing to go by. 

“Watch that and get back to me,” he mutters. 

“So how goes the thing with Mr. Potter?” She asks watching his expression change to one of amusement instead of utter frustration. 

“You’ll find out...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names hold power, to know the true name of a creature is to hold power over it. Dumbledore does not know that his dragon creature named itself Sherlock, therefore he does not hold power over it in that sense. Minerva who does not have any power over him knows now because Severus has told her. This will allow her some power, but neither her nor Dumbledore will have true power over him like Harry will when we get to that portion of the story. Severus trusts them, but he's still too paranoid to tell them both everything. Harry on the other hand still has the inherent connection which is how he learned its name. 
> 
> Severus is the only one who can pass that name on without hesitation because its his creature and there is no secrecy vow binding him about it. Harry cannot speak of it unless prompted, Dumbledore doesn't know his true name so he can't say anything, and Minerva doesn't know the significance yet. She will probably know about it soon though. I hope that explains some of my weird brain.


	5. Make Up Your Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline? What Timeline? It's Troll time! 
> 
> More Sherlock, more interactions between Harry and Snape. More WTF crack.
> 
> I do promise to try to be more... considerate about keeping the timeline more... easy to follow after this. At least I'll make a better attempt of it.

Severus couldn’t begin to explain how his friendship with Potter was going. He’d turn around in the evening and he’d have snuck in to his office, studying at an extra desk the castle had added to the room for him. Then there was the end of his last potion lesson with the Gryffindors, Potter had approached him and waited for the rest of the class to leave.   

“Professor? I was wondering if we could use the Potions classroom to tutor Neville,” Potter asks him with a hopeful look.  

“I don’t think that anything you or Miss Granger do will be able to help Mr. Longbottom’s issues in Potions,” he answers truthfully, “he’d need a professional and a step by step not two first years leading him through it.” Severus points out watching as Potter’s small smile turns into a very Slytherin smirk. Merlin’s balls, he was trying to talk him into tutoring the boy. “You cannot be serious.”  

“It’s brilliant though. If it stops him from blowing up  your classroom why not?” Potter’s face looks hopeful, “I’ll come too, I mean he’s afraid of your presence and everything...” Severus pauses and looks at him thoughtfully, and steeples his fingers together atop his desk. He thought back on the positive stories the boy had spread about being rescued by an Onyx dragon, about the letter asking to be kidnapped for more flying adventures. He thought about a lot of things, he sighs and closes his eyes. He cannot believe he was about to agree to this, but it was Potter asking not Longbottom.  

“You will be there, not Granger, we will attempt this tomorrow night after dinner. If, if this is somehow successful I might be agreeable to opening a lab for 7th years to tutor other students,” Severus is scowling, “you will however be there because otherwise I might strangle the boy.” Potter’s expression lights up, and it matches that same excited face he gets when he talks about riding a dragon to safety from his jinxed broom. Strangely enough he never actually tells the story to him, or asks him if he heard. Even McGonagall has heard it from the boy, but never had he heard it from the boy.  

“Fantastic!” Potter exclaims almost reaching to hug him, but thinking better of it. Severus clears his throat and points to a seat in his classroom, his was the last class of that day so he wasn’t making the boy late for anything.  

“So what’s this about a dragon?” he’s going to ask, the smile widens and in a completely Gryffindor manner sits on the desk and smirks. Harry starts off the story with how the Quidditch match was going well and all that his Slytherins were being rather... questionable in their tactics. Then he hears about the bucking broom, and how it had drug him all over the pitch. It wasn’t until he was careening upwards that he’s calling for help. Help from anyone, anything. Then the silky black scales come out of nowhere and snatch him carefully off the broom. Realizing that an uncomfortable way to be held the Onyx colored creature flings him back into the air and he lands on its back.   

Severus enjoys hearing the tale from the boy, and is glad that he attempted to save himself before calling out for help. When the  boy finishes up he gives him a careful look, debating revealing the letter sitting tucked away in his robes. Then again he doesn’t need to do that, he can just ask the question that’s been bothering him all along.  

“That is ridiculous, and only the Gryffindor golden boy could end up in a situation like that,” Severus comments. Harry shrugs at him, and he casts a few wandless spells for privacy, “what we are about to discuss stays in this classroom. Any violation on it and there could be serious consequences. I want your word as a vow on this, you will not repeat or reveal what you heard here to anyone. The only exceptions can be Albus and Minerva if its life threatening.” Potter can feel the magic in the air, and he shivers rubbing his arms on the side of his cloak.  

“I promise not to tell a soul,” Potter whispers. Severus feels the magic respond to the Gryffindor’s words, he pulls his wand and locks the door with a powerful charm and an alarm for eavesdroppers. He’s already used a Muffiato, he just adds another layer of it to be safe.  

“How did you know its name was Sherlock?” Severus asks standing up and turning towards his blackboard. Behind him Potter sucks in a deep breath, when he turns he’s surprised by the look of confusion on the boy’s face.  

“I never said anything about its name being Sherlock,” the boy looks defensive. Severus smirks, of course he didn’t, his bond to the creature wouldn’t let him. Only Severus could in fact reveal that unless he gave Harry permission.  

“That doesn’t answer the question,” he points out raising an eyebrow, “regardless of you never saying it, I know about it.” He’s tempted to say that his head of house knows too, but he wants to see what the boy puts together with the information he has.  

“I can’t say, I’ve never said his name aloud, and I honestly don’t know how you know,” Potter responds, “didn’t you make a comment about evacuating the students into the dorms if a dragon attacks? Does Sherlock work for the castle?” Severus snorts, he won’t keep the boy much longer tonight. He’s not ready to reveal all the secrets he’s hiding.  

“He’s watching over something for Dumbledore, and the entire staff is aware of his existence. No one, not even Dumbledore is able to fully control him,” Severus warns the boy, “do not go out seeking thrills with something that belts out bone melting flames. Or that could crush you in its claws with one swoop if startled or angered.”  

“Sherlock wouldn’t hurt me,” Potter whispers, and his inner creature, Sherlock agrees surprisingly enough.  

“Just because you and the over grown lizard think it won’t hurt you doesn’t mean that it won’t accidentally hurt you,” Severus points out wishing his inner creature would stop gushing over the boy through its actions, “dragons are not house pets Potter as both you and Hagrid seem to need reminding of. You would also do well to remember that dragons do not share well with others, if you really wish to see or fly with one lizard you shouldn’t smell like another.”   

“How..” Potter’s question goes unanswered as Severus waves off the charms silencing the room. He opens the door with a wave of his wand and a knowing smirk.  

“I will see the both of you after dinner Mr. Potter,” he reminds as he collects the assignments they turned in and heads for the door. He leaves the stunned Gryffindor standing in the middle of his empty classroom as he goes to grade in his quarters.  

* * *

 

Harry is dumbfounded that the Potions Master knows so much about Sherlock, then again he did elude to there being a dragon in the castle in the first place. He also seemed to know about Norbert, which was surprising enough. Malfoy’s tattling had gotten them all in trouble, but at least the Headmaster hadn’t sent the small dragon away. Hagrid was still working with the small hatchling, and Charlie Weasley had been brought in to council him in the proper handling of the small dragon.  

It bothered him how easily the Professor could speak ill of Sherlock, and how sure he was that he wasn’t as kind or careful as Harry said. If not for the privacy charms, which he only realized that what they were because Hermione had talked about learning as many as she could, he would have thought that it wasn’t a huge secret. Snape was hiding something, he wondered if Hagrid knew what it was. He knew that Dumbledore owned or was caring for whatever had been in that vault they emptied on his birthday. He figured that out when the papers reported on the break in at Gringotts. Hagrid had been worried about it, but the rest of the staff looked less than worried.  

He made his way up to the library where Hermione was researching, or rather looking for whatever it was that they picked up from Gringotts. She hadn’t made hardly any progress until Hagrid let it out that whatever the thing may be was well protected by all the teachers. Hermione greeted him with a friendly smile and slid over one of her books for him to look into.  

“So? You said you were going to ask Professor Snape if we could tutor Neville? How did it go?” She asks glancing up at him as she skims the text. She’s looking for a name, the one Hagrid let slip last time. Nikolas Flamel.  

“Better than that, I got him to agree to tutor Neville himself,” Harry beams opening the book with a cheery smile, “he agreed to give him a lesson tomorrow night.” Hermione pauses in her skimming to look at him like he’s grown a second head.  

“Harry, never in the History of him teaching at Hogwarts has Professor Snape ever agreed to straight up tutor a student, particularly a Gryffindor,” she points out, “he’s also one of the meanest teachers in the school. How on earth did you talk him into it?”  

“I asked? As much as he puts on the air of hating everyone he’s not really that mean. He acts like it, but he’s not as much as sourpuss as he lets on Hermione,” Harry comments looking at the table of contents for his book. “I’ll be down there with Neville, he’ll be fine so long as he listens.” Hermione shakes her head, and Harry watches her big bushy hair continue to move even after the movement.  

“You always say that, but he always takes away so many house points from Gryffindor during our classes,” she points out, “and Neville won’t be able to learn from him if he’s busy being frightened by him.” Harry pauses in his reading to look up at her, he doesn’t understand how more people couldn’t see the man was just putting on an act. One that was to keep them from getting hurt in his class mostly. He’s about to say something when he realizes its time for dinner. They set the books down in an organized pile with a note saying they’ll be back afterwards and to please leave them there.  

Ron greets them at the entrance to the Great Hall, he’d managed about ten minutes of research before they’d left. He hopes Hermione had more luck than he did in that department, the feast is wonderful. As everything is wrapping up there’s a giant booming noise, and Qurriel bursts in looking terrified. Which, if anyone is perfectly honest, is completely normal behavior for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. No, it’s the way that he heads over to Dumbledore who suddenly starts firing off spells at the door. He says something to each of the heads of house before four large fireplace mantels show up in the walls.  

“Students need to floo directly to their dorm rooms as quickly and orderly as possible,” Professor McGonagall instructs her students calmly, “there is a troll loose in the castle. Do not leave the dorms until you hear from a teacher. Any one caught outside the student dormitories is liable to get themselves killed. Do I make myself clear?” The stern old witch is looking directly at him as she says that, and Harry can tell this is that mother to death thing Snape was talking about.  

“Yes Ma’am,” he answers aloud. She nods and the students start entering the floo as fast as they can, the Professors start fanning out into the hallways in pairs to look for the troll. Except for the dour Potions Master who standing in the middle of the hall wand at the ready, Professor Snape appears to have been charged with making sure all the students evacuate safely, Harry eyes the line and wanders over to the professor’s side.  

“Why am I not surprised,” the man mutters under his breath, “Potter haven’t you heard?”  

“That there’s a troll in the castle? Yes, but even you can’t hold off a troll all on your own,” he comments unsheathing his wand and standing next to the Professor. Snape snorts at his comment, but doesn’t turn his gaze from the door.  

“Potter, there are exactly two wizards in this castle that could handle a troll alone. One of them is the headmaster and he’s out looking for it. Who do you think the other is?” Snape makes a sweeping gesture with his free hand, “here’s a hint, I’m the only teacher in this room right now.”  

“I don’t know if that’s bravery on your part or just pride,” Harry frowns, “but it’ll get you killed if someone sneaks up on you.” Hermione has wandered up to them, its just the three of them in the Great Hall now.  

“Harry, we’ve got to go,” Hermione hisses, and there’s a pounding on the door. Whatever charm the headmaster had used was wearing off. Her eyes widen like dinner plates and Harry pushes her towards the floo.  

“Go Hermione, I’ll be right behind you!” Harry follows, and Snape is standing between them and the door. What Harry finds strange is his eyes, Snape’s irises have a thin line of black, like a cat’s eyes. As Hermione floos out the fireplaces vanish instantly. Harry groans, it’s just his luck.  

“So much for that, stay behind me Potter,” Snape warns as the doors are slammed open.   

Trolls are one of the ugliest things Harry has ever seen in the magical world, and he’s seen house elves and goblins already. He’s also seen nasty looking spiders, devious snakes, and plants that look like a mixture between a potato and a baby that scream like a banshee. The troll is as tall as the doors it burst through, making Hagrid look small. It’s face looks like it was slammed into a boulder several times, and its feet seem like they are twice as large as they should be.  

“How exactly are we going to deal with that?” Harry whispers. The troll starts thumping into the benches with its club, its not exactly looking at them. Snape crouches, and Harry mimics the motion, he has no wish to argue with the Potions Master right now.  

“You mean how am I going to deal with it, you are not fighting a troll. The only spells you probably know are how to open a lock and float a feather, neither of which will help you here,” Snape points out, Harry puts his want back in his holster with a frown. “No, I’m going to incinerate it.”   

Harry’s heard of fire spells, but what he doesn’t expect is when his professor winces. There’s a crack of magic in the air as the troll focuses on them, Snape lets out a low growl and steps forward leaving Harry just in front of the staff table. He feels the odd shift of magic as his professor shifts suddenly, the black robes billow outwards into massive leathery wings and a huge tail. Harry gasps as he recognizes that Professor has just changed into Sherlock right in front of him.  

The massive Onyx dragon roars and the troll staggers back for a moment before raising its club. Harry for his part keeps back, heeding the Professor’s warning that just because Sherlock doesn’t want to hurt him doesn’t mean he won’t accidently. The massive tail swishes back and forth like a displeased cat, and the troll charges. He watches as the dragon opens its jaws and lets out an impressive breath of emerald flames.  

Harry can feel the heat from where he’s at behind the staff table, it engulfs the troll as it screams in terror. Sherlock pauses to move himself between Harry and the troll again, letting off another wave of flames. The smell is awful, and he can’t help but grimace at the pungent trace of burnt flesh. When the troll is little more than a smoldering pile of ashes Sherlock turns to him. Harry can see his professor within the creature, but at the same time this isn’t just a man.  

“ _Thank you for protecting me Sherlock_ ,” he hisses a thank you out, he watches the onyx colored dragon let out a bark of a laugh.  

“ _I have always protected you Hatchling, but the human side is also right. You could be hurt if I am not careful,_ ” Sherlock hisses back slamming his tail into what remained of the troll. It reminded Harry of the gesture of grinding one’s heel into something.  

“ _So you are separate from him?_ ” Harry asks realizing the warning, “ _I would like to fly with you again though_.” There’s a chuckle from the great beast.  

“ _You are welcome to fly anytime with me Hatchling, but right now I need to get back to my den. Please find the one that has hair of snow and wisdom rolling out his ears_ ,” Sherlock hisses. Its not a stretch to assume he means Dumbledore, but he’s got no idea where the headmaster would have gone.  

“ _How? He could be anywhere in the castle,_ ” Harry asks. The dragon snorts at him.  

“ _Ask the house elves to bring him here. You’ll need to translate for me, as he does not understand my tongue,”_ Sherlock instructs. Harry nods and calls for a house elf. There’s a brief moment before a house elf responds eyeing the dragon cautiously.   

“He just wants you to get the headmaster, please?” Harry asks politely. The house elf lets out a beaming smile and is off in a crack of magic. Its barely five minutes before Professor Dumbledore glides into the room, sheathing his wand as he spots Sherlock sitting there patiently. “Hi Professor.” Harry calls meekly, Dumbledore looks at the steaming pile of ash on the floor, then at Sherlock, and finally at Harry. He lets out a belly deep laugh before shaking his head at the sight.  

“You certainly know how to cause trouble boys,” he flicks his wand and the ashes waft out one of the windows, “I assume he wants down into his den?” Sherlock looks at him, and Harry realizes even though Snape is underneath the scales Sherlock cannot understand human speech.   

“Yes, he asked for you actually,” Harry turns his attention to Sherlock and hisses out what the headmaster said.   

“ _You will stay with us until morning,_ ” Sherlock informs him, and Harry’s confused. That was not a request he realized.  

“ _I can’t be out past curfew, the rest of the Gryffindors will be worried Sherlock,”_ Harry points out. Sherlock growls at him, and he realizes he doesn’t really have a choice.  

 _“_ Well this is a surprise, I didn’t realize that you were a Parselmouth my boy. That certainly makes this easier,” the head master pulls his wand and points it at Sherlock who nods. After a moment the dragon is shrunk so that it can fit onto Harry’s shoulder. Sherlock lands on his left shoulder as Dumbledore flicks his wand at the doors to fix them, then repairs the benches and tables of the great hall.  

“He said ‘I will stay with him until morning’ am I going to get in trouble?” Harry watches the headmasters face carefully as Sherlock wraps himself around his neck like a necklace.  

“Of course not, Severus knew that might happen at some point with how much time you’ve been spending around him. He won’t be able to change back until tomorrow morning anyways,” Dumbledore comments offhandedly, “follow me.” He sends out a silvery white version of Fawkes out of his wand before leading him down into the dungeon.   

Harry starts to chuckle as he realized Severus had been teasing him about his condition since he got there. He wanted to ask the headmaster more, but realized he couldn’t talk about it. It must have fallen into his promise then. As the headmaster opened the door to a room that Harry hadn’t noticed in the three months he’d been there.   

“This room is heavily Runed to keep our scaled friend in and students out,” he answers as if reading Harry’s mind. He leads him into the large room, there’s no furniture in it. No bed or chairs. Dumbledore pulls out his wand and Harry feels Sherlock glide off his shoulder carefully. He flicks his wand and the dragon is back to its regular size. Dumbledore conjures up a large fluffy blanket and transfigures Harry some pajamas.  

“Sir, how come your magic effects… the Professor,” he can’t say Sherlock’s name in front of Professor Dumbledore for some reason.  

“Severus and I have a light bond which allows me to care for him, his creature can’t understand me so at times its been interesting. One of the things that bond allows me to do is use spells to change his size,” Dumbledore explains. 

“A bond?” Harry’s never heard of things like that in his classes, “should I know what that is?” 

“Not yet, its not yet covered in your classes, I can get you books on it later if you’re curious. Or Severus can, but right now I suggest you do whatever the dragon needs you to do,” Dumbledore lays a hand on his shoulder, “No harm will come to you in this school Harry, neither I nor Severus will allow it. Rest easy, I will see you both in the Great Hall for breakfast.” Harry watches as the Headmaster leaves, Sherlock behind him settles down into his nest of softer materials. 

 

* * *

 

Severus wakes up in his creature form down in the dungeons, he’s pleasantly surprised that his dragon side is nudging at him. Sherlock and he don’t generally communicate, the most they do is ‘don’t eat the small humans’. His creature is very pleased, and after a moment its not hard to see why. Harry Potter is curled up against their belly scales in his jim jams, that Albus must have transfigured because first off they fit and second off they are a ridiculous tie dye pattern. Severus also heard his creature snort at that, and turned his inward attention to creature who had managed to rouse him. 

 _He’s our mate._ Sherlock’s hissing voice came out at him. Potter wasn’t the only one with the ability to talk to snakes anymore. 

 _I’m aware, how did he know your name? You never told him,_ Severus eyes the sleeping child. He can see there were dark circles under his eyes, _he’s been suffering nightmares about something. I’ll need to do a light probe of his mind later and find out if that’s from Moldy Shorts or something else._  

 _I will always protect him, never hurt him,_ Sherlock interrupts. Severus inwardly sighs at the dragon, its not hard to see what his creature is talking about. 

 _No, you are dangerous for him to be around. Intentions of good or not,_ Severus warns, _he’s an eleven year old boy. He’s bound to do something to upset us Sherlock, can you promise not to set him on fire or squish him? To always be conscious of where he is? No. Yes, we will always strive to protect him, but from the feel of his magical core we won’t always need to. He will be capable of protecting himself once he’s big enough, right now we need to give him time to learn._  

 _So what of the foul smelling thing that snuck in our nest?_ Sherlock’s description of the troll left off ugly which causes Severus to mentally snigger. 

 _Its the stone, someone tried to go for it,_ Severus explains, _I don’t know who yet, probably the same person that Hexed Harry’s broom. You are allowed to eat or roast them when we find them._ He’s not about to worry about the morals of that, if someone besides Harry tries to stop Sherlock they’ll end of BBQ’d. 

 _As I should,_ Sherlock growls lowly. Its an interesting feeling waiting there, neither him nor Sherlock want to wake up the sleeping boy. They probably won’t get another chance like this anytime soon, and neither wants to waste the time. Its clearly past breakfast when the Gryffindor wakes, he wiggles against their belly scales and looks up at the dragon with a blinding smile. He blinks sleepily as well, but gets up to stretch out his legs. 

“That was loads better than my bed at home,” he comments pulling an arm behind his head. Sherlock tilts their head to the side before he lets Severus have control back. It takes a few moments to shift back to his human form, and he sees Harry look at him cheekily. He checks that his robes are all in place before settling a light scowl on his face. 

“So we understand each other perfectly, you should not seek out Sherlock. Its not safe,” Severus says before the boy can say anything, “he’s an over protective lizard. He’s not your friend, he’s not a toy.” He doesn’t say that eventually they’ll be lovers or something, but Severus and Sherlock both know that. No need to get him involved in that yet... Harry just raises his eyebrows. 

“First off, that was wicked Professor. Secondly, aren’t you Sherlock?” the boy questions. Severus sighs, he needs to get the boy some reading materials to study on this soon. 

“Sherlock is the dragon, and while we share a body we do not share the same mind. He was born the day I came into my creature inheritance, and we typically are not in control of our respective sides. We do work together, but that is limited to certain things,” Severus explains, “he sees you as his hatchling as he has protected you since you were born, any threats towards his hatchling will probably end with death towards the idiot stupid enough to threaten you. Sherlock set the Dark Lord on fire to protect you after attempting to grind him into the stones on your bedroom floor. Do not tease him.” Harry’s eyes widened. 

“You were there when my parents were killed?” His voice had gone small. Severus gave him a grave nod. 

“I wasn’t there at the beginning. Lily sent for me, and I came as soon as I knew something had gone wrong. I saw the flash of the spell that killed your mother as I was diving for the house from Sherlock’s eyes,” Severus admits, “we couldn’t do anything to save her, but we did try to save you. In the end it was Lily that saved both of us, a sort of spell she casted. We can talk more of this later though Harry, right now you need to get up to the tower and changed for your classes and I need to see to my duties.” He doesn’t want to talk about that horrible night ten years ago right now, not when he needs to go check on the stone. 

“Professor... Dumbledore said something about you two having a light bond, where do I find information about stuff like that?” Harry’s question isn’t unexpected. Severus sighs, he doesn’t want to deal with all of this right now. There’s too much going on in the castle right now. 

“I’ll get the materials for you before the school year ends. Now follow me,” Severus leads him to a door that takes them back to him quarters. There’s a note from Albus on his desk for Potter, he hands it to the boy before ushering through the floo. A moment later he’s in Albus’ office waiting on the headmaster to appear. It’s only a few minutes, the old conger was waiting for him too it seemed. 

“How is young Mr. Potter?” Albus asks with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Harry is fine,” Severus groans, “but what of the stone?” 

“The stone is still safely in its hiding place, all of the students are also unharmed. The Gryffindors were a little uneasy about their missing lad, but all is well. Minerva had it well in hand,” Albus answers grabbing a lemon drop and offering one to Severus. He accepts the candy, and watches the headmaster look over his reports. 

“Do we know who let the troll in?” Severus asks. One of the house elves pops in with a note for him, Harry’s made it to his class finally. 

“No, unfortunately. I suspect it was the troll that was guarding the stone unfortunately which is more troubling,” the headmaster looks him in the eye, “I also suspect the Dark Lord’s involvement.” 

“As do I Albus, but what does that mean for our protections? If he can penetrate that deep into Hogwarts without the wards expelling him or the alarms being triggered...” Severus holds a hand to his chin in thought, “I should be down with the stone, this is far too dangerous to leave be.” 

“No Severus, you are not responsible for someone releasing the troll. Don’t push aside what’s going on with you and Mr. Potter because of it,” Albus puts an old withered hand on his shoulder, “everything will work out, have faith my boy.” 


	6. Tolerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons with Longbottom, extra assistance from McGonagall, and into the 3rd floor corridor.

Harry talks to Hermione and is relieved to hear that all the other students are safe. He doesn’t say anything about the Professor being a dragon, he does talk her about researching bonds with her. Harry tells her what he can without revealing any of the secrets he has somehow been trusted with. He doesn’t see Severus... when did he start thinking of the professor by his first name? The man’s reputation across the school called for respect and titles be used, yet for Harry it seemed natural to use the man’s first name. Not in class, or around others, but just when it was the two of them.  

Classes went as expected, McGonagall is pissed at him for getting stuck in the Great Hall. She assigns him a detention with her tomorrow as he’s busy with Severus that night. He discretely tells Neville to follow him after dinner. McGonagall takes him aside during lunch and an interesting conversation gets interesting. He takes lunch up in her classroom with her, and watches as she silences her classroom.  

“How on earth did you convince Severus to tutor Longbottom after what he did in his class yesterday?” She asks nibbling on the finger sandwiches one of the house elves.  

“Neville was doing fine until Pansy dropped something in his cauldron, probably crushed dung Beatle or something equally ridiculous. Neville actually recovered well from that by throwing in some flobberworm mucus, which bought him some time to figure out what happened,” Harry explains frowning as he reaches for a sandwich carefully. “It acted like peanut butter after that making it hard for him to stir. The Professor had mentioned to us that there were ingredients that could be added to thin a potion and make them... less reactive. Neville thought he was reaching for some sliced Dandelion root when he grabbed something else, I couldn’t tell you what it was Professor. Anyways next thing we knew the potion was bubbling like it was supposed to before it turned a horrid shade of green that it was NOT supposed to be. Professor Snape let out a shout and all of us hit the deck as he cast a massive shielding charm that took the brunt of the explosion. He vanished the potion and glared down Neville as he looked over the brewing stations trying to look for any that might have remained.”  

“Oh dear, no wonder Severus looked so grouchy,” McGonagall comments, “but that wasn’t all was it?”  

“No, it wasn’t unfortunately,” Harry sighs, “as we ducked a couple of the Slytherins got adventurous again and threw a few different things in Seamus’ cauldron and mine. Professor Snape had just gotten done dealing with Neville’s volatile potion when the others started to sputter. One of them cracked open and oozed all over the floor as a bright pinky orange slime. The other let out a puff of gas before he could banish it.”  

“That would explain the memory he showed me yesterday,” she answers gesturing for him to eat, “Severus was probably ready to body bind the entire class after that.” She sips at her tea before pulling out a parchment for him.  

“What’s that professor?” He asks curiously.  

“Homework for your detention,” the old witch smirks, and Harry represses the urge to groan, “you’ll probably need Miss Granger’s help to understand what its talking about. You will be transfiguring any object you pick that might have been in the Great Hall into a shield or something to deflect either the fire away from you or the club. Seeing as I can’t keep you from getting into trouble I can at least make sure you are better prepared to deal with it.” He really does groan at that.  

“Its not like I go looking for trouble Professor, it just seems to find me...” Harry slumps in his seat.  

“Professor Flitwick is going to get with you to as well to teach you a spell to slow your impact with the ground. We’d like to see you survive your time here Mr. Potter,” there’s a tinge of humor to that Scottish drawl as she shrinks it down for him.  

“As much as I appreciate that Professor it might be easier to just take a good luck potion and hope that trouble stops running into me,” Harry points out.  

“That would be a moot point Mr. Potter seeing as trouble seems to find you wherever you end up,” she stands looks out the window for a moment before looking back to him, “no, its for the best we teach you some minor spells so the next time you decide to face a mountain troll with Professor Snape you know more than magical theory or how to accidentally set a feather on fire.” So she’d heard about that abysmal attempt of Seamus’, really they were supposed to making the things float.  

“Well I better go, I don’t want to be late for Charms,” Harry excuses himself, taking the parchment with a groan. He hears her chuckle as he leaves and realizes that its going to be a long day.  

Long might have been an understatement.  

As he gets to dinner he’s ready to give up and go to sleep for the day. Neville is looking at him with wide eyes as he leads them down into the Potions classroom. Harry sighs and stops just short of the door to the Potions Classroom to look at his fellow Gryffindor.  

“I promise he’s not going to use you for ingredients or do anything that will harm you Neville,” Harry places a reassuring hand on the other first year’s shoulder.  Neville starts to shake nervously, but nods to him. 

“Harry, he doesn’t like anyone or anything. The only students he’s nice to are the Slytherins,” Neville points out, “even though Herminone isn’t screwing anything up and he’s just as mean to her as he is to the rest of us.” 

“Don’t take it personally Mr. Longbottom, I don’t like Gryffindors in general,” Severus comments from the doorway of his classroom, “its part of being a Slytherin.” Harry shakes his head at the man before leading Neville into the classroom, Harry sees there are two workstations set up and two cauldrons. Severus shuts the door behind them and leans against his desk looking at the two of them with a stern expression. 

“Let me make this abundantly clear, the only reason I agreed to do this is because I believe you are beyond the help that your friends could provide,” Severus comments dryly, “two first years tutoring another in my field is a recipe for disaster. So this is how we are going to do this…” As Severus starts explaining their tutoring session and how he’s going to run it Neville slowly starts to relax. 

Harry and Neville start chopping, dicing, and crushing various ingredients. Severus is much calmer in this setting, and it shows in how Neville responds to his critiques. Harry is able to improve upon his techniques for preparing ingredients as Neville starts to gain understanding on why his potions keep having issues. It’s been almost an hour and a half when Severus collects the new potions that both have them have brewed. 

“So?” Harry asks as Neville takes off for the tower for the night. Severus leans against his desk, with a flick of his wand their supplies scuttle back to where they came from. There’s still things to be clean, and Harry wants to help since he suggested it. 

“I am surprised to admit Mr. Longbottom is not beyond salvaging,” the Potions Professor comments grabbing his notebook, “this is not an extra credit thing for class however. He will have to rebrew any potions in class that are Troll level terrible.” Harry grabs a brush and starts cleaning the station Neville was using as Snape starts cleaning the other station. 

“So about yesterday…” Harry gets the desktop cleaned relatively quickly, all those years of cleaning at the Dursley’s finally having some use, “could you have taken out the troll without… you know?” Harry doesn’t know how to do any privacy charms yet, he’s only a first year after all. Severus gives him a careful quirk on an eyebrow before returning his attention to the knives he’s collecting. 

“Of course,” he answers with a smirk, “the Death Eaters kept trying to get me to join them because of it.” Harry looks at him confused, he knew that Voldemort only recruited people with power, but why did the man seem off when talking about it. 

“Why do people join Voldemort in the first place? Surely there’s a better way to change something you don’t like than murdering a bunch of blokes,” Harry asks watching as the man sets the knives in the sink carefully turning to face him. 

“Most Slytherins I knew joined Moldy Shorts because he promised them power and respect. A lot of Slytherins from my school years joined him, our house is always looked down on by the rest of the school so it seemed prudent to stick together and show the rest of the houses we weren’t easy targets to be picked on. I only escaped it because of your mother and Professor Dumbledore,” he admits locking eyes with Harry, “some of my close associates growing up made the mistake of joining him. They know now what it truly cost them, and also know that they can never really be freed from the stain he’s left behind.” 

“What do you mean by stain?” Harry has finished the second workstation now. Severus looks mildly uncomfortable. 

“The Dark Lord puts marks on their arms to call them, to control them. Marks made with dark magic, blood magic, Parseltongue, and other things that they cannot begin to understand the meaning of,” Severus explains, “some of my closer associates have asked for my help trying to remove the marks. I have been unsuccessful so far, but between myself and Malfoy Senior we have made progress in some parts of undoing it.” 

“Speaking of Malfoys, what is Draco’s problem with me?” Harry asks watching Severus rinse off the silver knives carefully. 

“Draco has always had an easy life, for someone to challenge him and make him feel like he isn’t the best,” the Professor explains, “he’s not really sure how to act around you. You are a Gryffindor and therefore an enemy. You are however welcome in my presence, which confuses him. I may have a method of addressing that, if you don’t mind staying a little late Mr. Potter.” 

“You can call me Harry when no one else is around Professor,” Harry gestures that he doesn’t mind staying late. 

“Expecto Patronum,” he casts and a large doe prances around before coming to him, he whispers something to the doe before it phases through the wall, “Draco should be down shortly. If its just the two of you I don’t see the harm, but outside of those circumstances it will remain Mr. Potter.” Professor Snape leaned against his desk and wandlessly waved the door open. It wasn’t too long before Draco came strolling in, and his eyes fixed on the professor before looking to Harry. He shuts the door behind him with another wave of his hand, replacing some of the spells. 

“Potter,” Draco greets with a nod of his head, “what’s this about uncle Sev?” 

“Follow me, both of you,” the Potions Master gestures, leading them to his quarters via his office, “What is your problem with Potter Draco?” 

“You said it was important, and relevant to our respective conditions,” Draco crossed his arms and looks annoyed, “you said it was something I absolutely had to know.” 

“Harry knows I’m the dragon from the quidditch pitch,” the Professor answers pointedly, “he also speaks Parseltongue.” Draco’s eyes widen impossibly, and he’s now looking at Harry with an odd look. 

“ _I’m sure this is important and all but why does Draco know you’re a…”_ Harry hisses at both of them. Draco is watching him a raised eyebrow. 

“He’s under an oath isn’t he?” Draco asks. 

“No, that’s what’s interesting,” the Potions Master responds. 

“What are you two talking about?” Harry asks confused. 

“Nothing you need concern yourself with yet… Harry,” the response seemed forced, “now that we’ve established that you two aren’t mortal enemies can one of you tell me why my classroom became such utter chaos the other day?” Harry doesn’t say anything and looks at Draco who looks bored at his nails, it seems neither of them want to say anything. “Draco, in the Interest of everyone making it through this year alive please stop encouraging them to sod off in my class. There’s enough going on with Moldy Shorts right now.” 

Draco nods, and looks over to Harry with a questioning glance. 

“Truce Potter?” he holds out his hand, Harry looks to Severus who nods in approval. 

“A truce Draco, at least until we get on the Quidditch pitch,” Harry smiles, and it causes Draco to smirk. 

“You’re on Potter,” he beams. 

* * *

 

 (The Showdown against Qurriel and Moldy Shorts)

* * *

 

Severus wonders how in the name of Merlin he ended up in this situation, he’s dangling from the ceiling as Potter is probably scouring the third floor corridor to look for the stone. He’s half a mind to blast himself down, but he’d rather not considering the nasty concoction of chemicals Qurriel knocked over in his haste to get away. He knows that the Defense Professor is up to something, he’s half convinced it might have something to do with Voldemort from the errant way he’s acting. Then again...  he pulls out his wand and summons his Patronous, the doe eyes the sludge below him floating nearby waiting for instructions. He has her fetch Dumbledore, he can’t exactly let Sherlock out until he’s in the third floor corridor.

The headmaster gets him down and gets rid of the toxic sludge with a powerful cleansing charm. Severus and he make their way to the corridor only to find its blocked. Dumbledore exchanges a worried look with him, their defenses of the stone would be extremely dangerous against the average 1st year. Potter might not be the average 1st year, but that doesn’t mean he’ll make it safely without some guidance.

“I’ll shrink you so you can fit through the doorways Severus, dragons are immune to this type of barrier aren’t they?” the headmaster performs a scanning charm.

“Not exactly, its more like nothing short of runes work against them properly because of their magical makeup,” Severus answers calling on Sherlock. His creature has been hovering at the edge of his consciousness, “Harry is in there isn’t he?”

“Yes, but I think Granger and Weasley are also down there too Severus. Will Sherlock be able to…” Albus is looking at concerned. Sherlock doesn’t understand a lot of human sentiment, but Severus thinks he will understand enough not to harm Harry or his friends.

“We won’t know until I let him out, but I think the only thing that’s going to be in danger is whoever Harry followed down there. Stand back Albus,” Severus cautions. Sherlock’s wings explode out from his robes, it takes less than a minute for the dragon to burst into existence. Severus is pushed into the background as his creature takes over, Sherlock stares at Albus expectantly and the headmaster spells them down into the size of a human.

 

Sherlock nods his scaley head darting down the corridor to where the fluffy mongrel stands guard in his place. He’s about to roar when he notices the open trap door in front of the sleeping dog. He tucks his wings in and barrel rolls down through the trap door into a dark room. He lets out a jet of emerald flames lighting up the plant that sits below. It moves out of his way, the dragon lands and glances, there’s no sign of his hatchling yet. He bumps the next door open and sees all the brassy things floating anxiously. He glides through that room into one with a chessboard that’s still in the process of rebuilding itself.

His nostrils are filled with the scent of chemicals, they smell like his non-scaled side. He smells the hatchling and sees two of the non scaled ones waiting behind a barrier. It takes a moment for them to notice him, he growls and they turn to look at him worried. The brown haired female looks at him and says something, but Sherlock can’t understand her. His human side takes the time to listen in.

_The girl wants you to rescue Harry, they’re fine,_ his human side offers. Sherlock nods walking past them and through the barrier keeping them from his hatchling. He sees the flames chasing up the falls, and walks through the enchanted flames growl settling low into his belly as he sees the strange flesh sack staring at his hatchling. He lets out a deafening roar and approaches his hatchling defensively. He can feel the magic of the headmaster wearing off as he grows back into his full size. His hatchling looks relieved.

“ _Back away dragon, the boy is mine!”_ the backside of the strange flesh sack hisses.  His hatchling locks eyes with him and Sherlock roars. He can’t use his flames right now.

“ _Mine, not yours,_ ” Sherlock responds in a flat hiss. His hatchling backs away his front paw clutching something oddly. Sherlock moves closer snapping his teeth at the strange human.

“ _You may have gotten me once, you will not get me again! I need the stone!”_ the human hisses.

“ _Don’t let him get the stone,”_ Harry hisses out quietly. Sherlock moves to tear and the strange human tries to fling him back, the magic is no match against his might. The human staggers backwards as Sherlock rounds between them, Harry moving as quickly as he can to get behind him. The human with two faces shouts something he can’t understand, but what he does understand is that this human is threateningly pointing his tree branch at his hatchling. This will not be allowed or tolerated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that there was no need to write all of the events of Harry's first year because either you've read enough HP fanfiction to know that by now, or there weren't enough changes to warrant it.  
> Aside from Severus not being on Moldy Shorts side there's not a lot of changes besides Harry's hanging out with Severus when he isn't with Ron or Hermione. I also hated reading the first book as a small child so I have no intentions of rereading it. There is more of this coming at some point, enjoy this for now!


	7. Window Shopping for Lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the Qurriell battle, the hospital wing, Sherlock and Severus finally talk after 20 years of simply guessing, and Albus is highly amused by a Hogsmeade call.

Harry watches in silent horror as Qurriell attempts to stun him, Sherlock sticks out a wing and the spell is absorbed into its inky blackness. He’d done a lot of reading up on dragons since he first encounter Sherlock at Halloween, he still hadn’t determined what type of dragon he was, but he did know only someone with a magical connection to Sherlock could use spells on or against him. Sherlock’s hide could absorb or cancel out all magic he came into contact to. It would just add more power into his magical core, into Severus’ magical core to be exact since dragons didn't use the same core according to the research done in the field. 

Elemental spells could effect him, but fire was useless seeing as he could breathe fire. Harry watched the fear that normally covered Qurriell’s face return as he continued to try spells and continued to fail against Sherlock. The Onyx dragon roared again, pinning him down with a massive claw.   

 _"Take his stick_ ," Sherlock orders as he presses down hard against the stone floor. Harry grabs the wand and darts behind the black scales. Qurriell continues to struggle, and finally stops as his breathing becomes too labored.    

“Master I have failed you, please forgive me!” Qurriell begs, and Sherlock grounds down. Harry can see the blood start to trickle from the corners of his mouth. He reaches for Sherlock’s foreleg, it shouldn’t matter since Qurriell has turned to support the dark side, but he’s seen enough dead.   

 _"No, no more death, not for either side_ ," Harry looks at Qurriell who is barely able to breathe, " _Killing people doesn’t change the past mistakes_." Sherlock looks at him with the same firm stare Severus uses when he’s doing something stupid. It might even be Severus staring at him from behind Sherlock’s eyes for all he knows.   

 _"To drink the blood of pure, the hooved one, it is as unforgivable as your deadly spells,"_ Sherlock explains, _"he is to be killed hatchling. Not saved, especially the thing that speaks our tongue."_  Harry moves his hands trying to pull Sherlock off Qurriell, but the result turns the man to crumbling stone. Harry sits there dumbfounded as Sherlock sits himself down and wraps a wing around Harry. This is how Dumbledore finds them an hour later with Ron and Hermione in tow. The two of them look at Sherlock who stares back at them icily, and Harry just leans against Sherlock wearily.   

“It seems you two managed to stop him from getting the stone,” Dumbledore has his twinkle back, “lets get you three up to the hospital wing. Are you coming with?” Harry looks up at Sherlock’s face, the dragon stares back down at him before nodding. He pulls his wing away and waits for the spell Harry knows is coming. He shrinks down and settles onto his shoulder comfortably.   

“So… what’s with the dragon?” Ron asks finally gaining his second wind.   

“It’s a long story…” Harry chuckles, “but this is the dragon that rescued me when my broom was hexed.” Harry chats with them and he feels Sherlock move so that he’s wrapped around his neck loosely as they get to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey eyes them all before getting them situated into their own beds. Ron is given a dreamless sleep while Hermione falls asleep on her own. The headmaster erects some privacy wards around his bed as he takes a seat at the side of Harry’s bed.   

“Are you alright Mr. Potter?” he asks looking tired, “we were worried Severus might not make it in time.”  

“He showed up right after I got the stone from the mirror, Professor Qurriell didn’t realize I had the stone…” Harry looks down at Sherlock who is peacefully asleep around his neck, “so… how did you know we were down there?”  He carefully pulls the stone out of his pocket and hands it to Dumbledore. The headmaster nods tucking it into his purple and gold robes. 

“Trade secrets Mr. Potter,” Professor Dumbledore responds with a twinkle, “I’ll be back after you’ve rested. I’ll take Severus back down to his room for the night, I don’t need to explain it’s a bad idea to wander around with a dragon on your neck.” Harry gingerly unhooks the protesting dragon from his person.  

 _"Hatchling, I do not wish to leave_ ," Sherlock protests in a low hiss.  

 _"Sherlock, its not safe for me. What if the shrinking charm wears off and you crush me? The Professor is right, I will see you again tomorrow though_ ," Harry assures the dragon petting the crest of his head, “I never understood why it takes him so long to change back.”  

“Its not that it takes so long, Severus gives his creature side the time to encourage it to do well when its out,” Professor Dumbledore answers, “he’s says its easier on both of them that way.”  

“So he can forcibly change back?” Harry asks.  

“He could if he was calm. Severus is a remarkably calm individual, but his creature is not that calm as you can see. He takes a lot of calming droughts to help mediate that, but from what I understand he takes care of his creature and its needs,” Dumbledore answers holding Sherlock carefully against his beard.  

 _"Is that true Sherlock? Does Severus let you have time to make it easier on both of you?"_  Harry hisses. Sherlock cocks his head.  

 _"We couldn’t communicate with each other until recently, he now speaks my tongue_ ," Sherlock responds, " _You would need to ask him, I do not feel trapped or limited in my time out if that is your question Hatchling."_  Harry nods petting him again.   

“He definitely doesn’t feel that the Professor isn’t being fair. He seems content to me,” Harry says watching the mischievous twinkle light up the headmaster’s eyes.  

“Of course he does,” Dumbledore chuckles, “get some sleep Harry, Severus will want to talk to you about it tomorrow.” Harry falls asleep sometime later, he’s dreaming about Sherlock as he falls asleep.  

* * *

Severus wakes up in his own bed, he feels groggy and realizes that Albus probably brought him down after they rescued Harry and his friends. He takes a quick shower before heading up to the hospital wing where Harry should be. He sees Granger pass by him in the hallway, and he can hear Weasley bellowing from somewhere down below on the staircase at his prankster older brothers. That means it should be all quiet inside the wing itself. Harry is asleep when he wanders in, but Dumbledore is lingering nearby speaking with Poppy.  

“Severus, good to see you up so early,” Albus greets him with a smile and a twinkle, “did you come for a check up or to check up?” Severus groans at the pun, Poppy chuckles and offers him a warm smile.  

“Mr. Potter appears to be fine, a little tired, but altogether fine. He had some minor lacerations from the keys, and a few bruises from some rough landings, nothing worth mentioning,” Poppy announces looking over in Harry’s direction. She wanders off to look over her supplies, leaving him in Dumbledore’s care.  

“Now that you’re here Severus we can address a rather large issue, I’m not sure he can return to Privet Drive this summer,” Dumbledore tells him quietly, “What Miss Evans did when she gave him the key to the Evans vaults may have changed the blood wards protecting him. I do not know for certain, but that was the major thing keeping him protected while he was growing up.” 

“From what I understand, which is very little about that situation is that Petunia wasn’t all that great for Harry to grow up with. Do you realize half the things they had him doing Albus?” 

“I was only aware that he didn’t like it there, I was unaware he was being used as a servant boy until he came to see me about something else,” Dumbledore responds clearly troubled by whatever it was. 

“Oh?” Severus doesn’t like that look. 

“Let’s just say if he goes back at all there will be several enchantments and spells in place to protect him from those circumstances,” there was a dangerous twinkle in his eye, “I know I can count on you to extract vengeance on your inner dragon’s behalf should the need arise.” 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t need that or I might let the dragon handle it,” Severus warns, “what exactly did you see? I know you used Legilimens on him if you had a conversation like that.” 

“That is for him to reveal in his own time Severus, I think it would be best if he does not return there for his own mental health, but I do not think it wise to straight up leave him with you yet. For the obvious reason of course,” Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, “the same could be said of Remus however, but for different reasons.” 

“Who could he stay with that would be able to help him then?” Severus asks. 

“That my boy, is entirely up to you, and ultimately Harry,” Dumbledore takes the hand off his shoulder and strokes his beard thoughtfully, “I may yet have a solution. I shall speak to you if necessary to confirm the details, I shall leave the two of you, as I need to head for breakfast.” Dumbledore turns on his heel leaving in a wave of purple. Harry sits up slowly and yawns a few minutes later, looking well rested considering the night they all had. 

“Mornin’,” Harry greets him with soft smile, “thanks for looking out for me yesterday.”  

“You do not need to thank me Harry, its our job as teachers to protect the students of Hogwarts,” Severus reminds him, “though you do tend to need more people looking out for you than most.” Harry grins, Severus just shakes his head.  

“You, who goes out of his way to be a git most of the time,  but are  the first one there to protect us as soon as the real trouble actually starts,” Harry points out, “especially us troublesome Gryffindors.” Severus rolls his eyes at the comment, and Harry chuckles.  

“Gryffindors… the overall bane of my existence. Well besides Hufflepuff yellow ink. That just burns the eyes,” Severus complains, “Gryffindors do keep life interesting, I will give them that much.” Harry continues to smile innocently at him.  

“So… when are we going to talk about Sherlock’s involvement in last night?” Harry hisses questioningly at him.  

“He guards the stone, and it was in danger of being stolen. What else is there to talk about?” Severus asks raising an eyebrow. His creature is lurking on the end of his consciousness, Sherlock enjoys Harry’s company a little too much. Then again he is his creature’s fated mate, its to be expected that the overgrown lizard enjoys the boy’s company.   

“If you say so…” Harry shrugs, “he seems happy with whatever arrangement you have set up with him.”  

“He should be, seeing as I just ask him not murder all of the children here that irritate me,” Severus comments dryly.  

“That would be a lot of dead kids,” Harry chuckles, “Neville would have fainted dead away from just seeing him.”  

“Most people don’t approach easily irritated giant lizards with a giant smile and wide open arms Potter,” Severus chides with a smirk.  

“Hey, dragons are cool!” Harry protests fondly. Neither of them notice Poppy discretely scanning them with a huge smile on her face. She releases Harry from the hospital wing, and Severus heads down to join Albus and Minerva for breakfast.  

“I haven’t seen you in such a good mood since he arrived at Hogwarts Severus,” Minerva mentions as he sips the coffee one of the elves prepared for him. 

“There haven’t been a lot of things to be in a good mood about,” he responds attempting to school his face into a neutral one, “Hagrid?”  

“What is it Professor Snape?” The half giant calls from his seat.  

“You shouldn’t find anymore dead unicorns, the culprit died last night,” Severus mentions glancing around the hall. He spots Harry making his way into the Gryffindor table, and has to fight the smile off his face. He writes a letter to Petunia asking in no uncertain terms what in the name of Merlin she was thinking treating Harry like a serf for, and as he finishes up his letter Dumbledore starts the ending ceremonies for the year. Severus has a house elf take the letter up to the owlery while Dumbledore starts awarding points to Gryffindor for all their heroism in dealing with Voldemort and Qurriell. Not that any of that is mentioned directly, no it wouldn’t do any good to mention Moldy Shorts in a room full of scared school children. 

It wasn’t hard to piece it together what with Qurriell’s scent all over his hands before he showered earlier, and Voldemort’s magic held a special type of evil taste to it. Something that sent his creature blood reeling every time he had the misfortune to cross it. Lucius could feel it just as well as he could, but the difference was he wasn’t bound to an evil man that had no concept of consequence. No he was soul bound to a child that saw the good in everyone, and would do everything he could to save them because it was the right thing to do. He supposed it could be worse... Potter could have been in Hufflepuff. 

* * *

 Albus leaves the great hall to sit and think over what he can do to actually help the boys over the summer. The problem lies in he doesn’t know exactly what he can do anymore. Petunia was his magical and muggle guardian since she was his next of kin. Which was only because no one had seen Sirius Black since the day he lent Hagrid his motorcycle, as his godfather the Black heir was the logical choice for Harry to go to. Dumbledore had only intended on leaving Harry with Petunia long enough to get to the bottom of the incident at Godric’s Hollow.  

Severus had also been severely injured that night, he had to make sure the boys would be okay. He wrote a letter for Remus Lupin, hoping the werewolf wasn’t too busy to help him brainstorm. This was the first time Albus felt he didn’t really have a plan, and it bothered him. He was relieved to see an owl heading straight for his office not to long after he'd sent his letter, only this one was from Gringotts. The Goblins were certainly more on top of things than he gave them credit for, one of them was actually on their way to see him, one by the name of Ragnok. He opened the Floo in his office so they wouldn't have to transverse the castle. There was a knock on his door, and Albus waved a hand opening the door to see Severus waiting patiently. 

“Come in my boy, I’m trying to solve our Potter riddle still,” he gestures to one of the comfortable chairs in his office. Severus shuts the door and takes a seat furrowing his brows in thought as well. 

“Petunia wants nothing to do with magic right now, especially not with the rumor mill surrounding Voldemort and his would be return,” Severus starts, “Black is still missing. Lupin is a werewolf, as much as I think the man is a positive influence its irresponsible to leave any child in his care for a prolonged amount of time. Wolfsbane potion or not. Did Potter have any other surviving relatives?” 

“Unfortunately no, most of James’ side of the family died out sometime around the time unleashed the Basilisk. His parents died shortly after they married, leaving him as Lord Potter,” Albus looks to the wall where he can see the house elves standing by, “some tea would be lovely don’t you think?” Severus looks at him with an annoyed look, but shrugs. 

“Maybe there’s an Evans alive that could take him?” the Potions Master suggests.  The Floo roars to life before he can think further on it, and a goblin steps through with a conspiratory smirk. 

“Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts?”the goblin asks looking at him. 

“You must be Ragnok, welcome to Hogwarts,” he greets, Severus nods his head in greeting. 

“You are the Professor that brought Potter to Gringotts at the beginning of the school year, Severus Snape?” the goblin locks eyes with him, “Harry Potter asked a question while at that meeting that you probably knew.” Severus raises an eyebrow at the goblin as if daring him to ask the question. Albus however has no idea what they are talking about. 

“What question?” Albus asks. 

“Potter took an inheritance test while he was at Gringotts to access his vaults,” Severus explains, “I wasn’t there for the results however, which is probably where the question came in.” Albus nods watching Ragnok look at both of them. 

“Mr. Potter wanted to know how he was connected to the Prince line, its you isn’t it?” Ragnok looks at Severus. 

“I would suspect so seeing as its my mother was the late Eileen Prince, he probably inherits since my creature recognized him as its mate. Perhaps he could help solve our issue?” Severus suggests. That was interesting to hear that Severus’ vaults were accessible by Potter, at least the two of them did well when left alone together.... Besides finding all manner of trouble. 

“Perhaps,” Albus nods, “what did you need from us Ragnok?” 

“It came to our attention that no one has been designated Mister Potter’s magical guardian. I came to inquire into what Mister Potter’s wishes are and what options he has instead of Miss Evans’ home,” Ragnok answers, “ is Mr. Potter available to discusses this with us?” Severus nods, and casts the Patronus charm. 

* * *

 

Harry is sitting around talking with Hermione wondering about what he’s going to do all summer when the shimmery doe shows up. He knows its from Severus, he follows it to the stairwell that leads up to the headmaster’s office. He’s sure he’s supposed to be there, otherwise the door wouldn't be open as he knocks. He sees the goblin he met at Gringotts, he also sees its just the headmaster and Severus there besides him. 

“Hi?” Harry asks as he walks in. Severus nods as his charm disappears, and Professor Dumbledore offers him a lemon drop. 

“Hello Mister Potter, please take a seat,” Dumbledore gestures.  As the goblin explains what’s going on Harry doesn’t actually feel all that worried. They are asking what he’d like to do, rather than just tell him he has to do something. Which is a nice change from staying with aunt Petunia. The goblin is actually there to represent him and his interests, Dumbledore offers different situations that might work, a lot of them involve staying with different year mates like Neville or Ron. He kind of wants to stay with Severus, but for some reason no one offers that option to him. 

“Can’t I stay with Professor Snape?” Harry finally asks. Dumbledore smiles, and its the strange look on the goblin’s face that clues him that either they hadn’t considered it yet for some reason. 

“Can he Ragnok? We hadn’t considered it due to his creature status,” Dumbledore asks the goblin.  

“If that what you want Mister Potter? You’ll also need learn about your Lordships you are inheriting at some time as well,” the goblin comments, “if the circumstances are what I believe it would not be appropriate to put that weight on either of your shoulders.” 

“Wait, what do you mean you didn’t consider it due to his creature status?” Harry looks at them confused. 

“Most people with creature blood, especially those like myself with such an uncontrollable creature cannot own properties or a vault,” Severus answers, “creatures like Werewolves and Vampires are required to inform those they stay with and the authorities of that area. Its mostly to prevent territory wars, but sometimes it can help solve crimes in that area.” 

“Severus so eloquently put it when he got his letter informing him about his creature status, essentially he isn’t considered a human being or have basic rights,” Dumbledore explains, and the Potions Master nods his head eyes locked on Harry. Harry is just plain mortified, how could anyone do that? Severus was just as human as the next person! Harry had seen him bleed, or rather had seen scars from cuts that had been inflicted. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Harry says looking him the eye, “you’re just as much a human as the rest of us.” 

“That’s why Gringotts goblins help determine a lot of the statuses of beings not just wizards alone,” Ragnok comments, “we abide more by the individual’s wishes than what the Ministry wants. That is one of the reasons I came here today, we are here to support you Mister Potter in whatever choice you make.” 

“I usually stay here at Hogwarts during the summer Mister Potter. As a student I would however suggest to stay somewhere more social, like with your friend Weasley or heaven forbid Longbottom,” Severus suggests crossing his arms. It sounds more like an excuse than anything else, but Harry realizes that he probably should have asked him first before just assuming that Severus would take care of him. 

“I would like Severus as my Guardian if possible, but if I can’t stay with him… I don’t know? I didn’t realize I wouldn’t be going back to my aunt’s house,” Harry answers looking over at the headmaster, “is there a place I can stay while we figure out who I can stay with?” 

“Certainly, you can stay here or visit one of your year mates. There is however the very real danger that Lord Voldemort’s followers may come looking for you, so we’ll have to insist its somewhere protected,” Dumbledore comments, “I can contact Molly, you might be able to stay there for part of the summer Mister Potter.” 

“Molly Weasley will be ecstatic to receive you more than likely,” Severus comments approvingly, “It would however be crowded seeing as the Burrow is a full house.” 

“I’ll fire call Molly then,” Dumbledore comments stepping towards the fireplace. The goblin sets up a privacy spell around them, its more to keep anyone else listening, like the portraits rather than Dumbledore probably. 

“We have an answer about where the Prince line came from Mister Potter,” Ragnok offers, “it is through the bloodline of one Eileen Prince.” Harry doesn’t know who that is, or if he should know them. 

“The vault access came through me Potter,” Severus answers looking semi uncomfortable at admitting that, “Eileen was my mother, she died while I went to school here.” Its clear from his face that he doesn’t want to talk about it right now, he’ll ask later when Severus isn’t so wound up. 

“Well its all settled, Molly said you can stay with them at the Burrow,” Dumbledore announces with a twinkle, “I don’t suppose Severus can be his magical guardian?” 

“I do not see an issue with it,” Ragnok muses, “there are enough connections between them already it wouldn’t be a stretch to have him serve that roll. Are you able to teach him about his roll as a Lord of House Potter?” 

“I can look into it, Lucius would be able assist me in that endeavor, as would Albus no doubt,” Severus answers looking to the headmaster who nods with a twinkle. 

“Is everything acceptable to you Mister Potter?” Ragnok asks, and Harry nods. With that business concluded the goblin writes down his notes and heads through the Floo back to Gringotts. Severus makes his own quick escape before Harry can question him about being wound up. 

“I’m sorry that you had to find out about that Harry,” Dumbledore offers him a lemon drop, and Harry takes it. He pauses for a moment before eating the candy, “I have a batch laced with calming draft that Severus makes for me.” The headmaster answers before he can ask. They spend hours talking over everything, and ultimately Dumbledore promises to make sure the paperwork at the ministry of magic goes through properly. Harry somehow manages to get off that topic back towards what is going on with Severus and his status as a creature. Dumbledore knows a lot about it, which is even less surprising when Harry learns that Dumbledore is just his acting guardian until his creature mate comes through. At which Harry asks what that is, and Dumbledore suggests that he look into it during his summer. 

* * *

 

As he watches Harry board the Hogwarts Express he feels more than hears Albus walk up behind him. He’s been avoiding both of them since the goblin left because he knew Harry was going to have a bunch of awkward questions for him. He had hidden a book on bonds in the boy’s satchel when he wasn’t looking, he didn’t want to answer anything right now… He was feeling out of sorts with the blatant fact he couldn’t help Harry find a place to stay. 

“He’ll be fine Severus, Molly will take good care of him while he’s at the Burrow with her,” Albus assures him. He knows that, but that doesn’t make it any easier.  

“That doesn’t make it any easier to be reminded that I don’t get basic human rights Albus,” he comments dryly, “I’m going out for a bit.” He swirls around billowing his robes dramatically as he does when he enters his classroom normally. Of course Dumbledore would figure out what he meant by that last statement. 

“Don’t let Onyx eat anyone while you’re out,” he calls after him. As soon as he was out on the battlements of the castle he let Sherlock out to play 

 _What is wrong?_ Sherlock asks as he soars upwards to glide around the castle, _you don’t usually encourage me to take over._  

 _Well up until this year I couldn’t exactly talk to you,_ Severus points out, _I suspect you chose well for your chosen mate._  

 _Our mate, I will share him with you,_ the dragon offers. Severus rolls his eyes at the beast, of course it would offer to share Potter with him. 

 _I’m sure Harry will be pleased with your willingness to share him,_ Severus hears the growl more than he feels it. 

 _I do not willingly share him, you however are part of me, and I part of you fleshy one. That aside what troubles you, it has never been our mate who seems to come to you willingly,_ Sherlock glides around for a bit before perching carefully on the castle. _The red iron serpent that left earlier, when does it return with our mate?_  

 _Next year in September, like it does every year. If you stay up high enough I will direct you to where Harry is staying later, only when its dark out so the muggles can’t see you._  

 _Muggles? You mean the fleshy ones like the hatchling?_ Sherlock asks. He peers around, and Severus can  

 _Non-magical fleshy ones,_ Severus corrects, _but yes. His name is Harry, not hatchling. He probably won’t enjoy being called that forever._  

 _Why are you so adverse to it? You didn’t mind so much earlier,_ Sherlock prods at him before leaping up to soar across the Hogwarts grounds for a bit.  

 _Does it matter?_ Severus frowns inwardly, _Sherlock?_  

 _Yes fleshy one?_ The dragon responds gliding towards Hogsmeade. 

 _You don’t mind that I don’t let you out more do you?_ Severus isn’t sure he could handle being inside as long as Sherlock has been for the last 20 years. 

 _Fleshy one it is not that simple, being out without a purpose is sometimes more boring than simply observing you and the other fleshy ones. While I do not understand magic it is interesting to watch you use it,_ Sherlock comments landing on the shrieking shack like it’s a perfectly normal occurrence for him to be there. _I do like simply watching the fleshy ones do interesting things sometimes._  

 _My name is Severus, if you will,_ he watches through Sherlock’s eyes as the townspeople look up at him terrified before they tilt their heads in confusion as Sherlock moves a foreleg like he does. Gesturing to move along there’s nothing to see there, _I wouldn’t have thought of it like that. I personally would have been bored being cooped up for days at a time._  

 _We are patient creatures,_ Sherlock reminds, _our mate is also worth waiting for. You still seem down Severus._ His name is long and drawn out by the dragon as it watches people go back and forth in the town. He can sense Sherlock’s curiosity, like he wants to get down and get closer, but he won’t simply because he’s not there to terrorize. 

 _Its not really your fault, but because of you I couldn’t offer Harry a place to stay. Which probably wouldn’t have bothered me except I wouldn’t have minded him staying with us over the summer,_ Severus finally admits,  _because I’m not entirely a fleshy one I can’t own my own…. Nest._ He settles for a word he’s sure that Sherlock will understand. The dragon hums, seeming to understand what he’s talking about.  They sit there for a while in silence just watching the wizards and witches go about their business like there isn’t a dragon sitting on the roof. Albus even pops out of the Hog’s Head and gives them a raised brow before shaking his head with that mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

 _What is his name? The one you had asked to care for me when I didn’t understand?_ Sherlock asks him watching Albus head into the bookshop. 

 _That would be Albus, he’s been more of a father to us than my own was,_ Severus answers, _he seems to like you just like Harry does. Which is useful seeing as he is considered a very powerful wizard. What do you think of Minerva?_ The dragon tilts his head, waiting for Albus to come back out of the book store before he glides down to meet the old man. 

 _“_ Hello there, you spooked Aberforth I’ll have you know,” Albus chuckles, “but I see you’re just bored and watching everyone.” Albus approaches them slowly watching Sherlock carefully. 

 _He’s in good humor, but I still don’t understand him Severus,_ Sherlock responds. 

 _Albus says you scared his brother. He also realizes you are bored, perhaps you could fly him back to the castle?_ Severus offers. 

 _That could be interesting, how would he know what we mean though? Hatchling… Harry speaks our tongue, how do we tell Albus?_ Sherlock asks bumping his head against the old wizard in a friendly manner, at least for him. 

 _Lean down and point your head towards your back like you want him to get on? Or think it really loud and look at him. Albus can read minds like I can when I’m running things,_ Severus suggests. Sherlock puts an eye in Albus’ face and pictures himself flying with Albus on his back. The older wizard looks at them strangely before Severus can feel Albus pressing into their thoughts curiously. 

“Did Severus suggest this method of communicating?” Albus questions, “when I’m done here I’ll be happy to fly with you back to Hogwarts.”  

 _He’s not done with his errands, he’ll be back later to fly with you Sherlock,_ Severus translates. Sherlock nods and backs up hopping back up to the roof of the shrieking shack to watch him walk away.  

 _All of the small fleshy ones are gone, are they all gone until the hatchling returns?_   Sherlock asks as Albus wanders into various shops. 

 _Yes, they’ll be back in September, which is two and a half months away,_ Severus comments. 

 _You will have to tell me what each of these places is for later, they are not nests that much is evident,_ Sherlock comments watching the area. 

 _They are shops, which are run by the merchants here. Some carry foods, others books which I’m not sure you know what books are,_ Severus responds. He sees a couple of suspicious looking characters, but he’s not in charge Sherlock is. The dragon ignores them, he does not care about the fleshy ones right now. 

 _Books, the things that have the scratch marks in them? That you learn things from? You spent a lot of years looking in those things, they seem to hold some importance to you. You get excited reading them sometimes,_ Sherlock reminds him, _While I may not understand the words I very much understand feelings Severus. Hatchling makes us content, so to not be able to have Hatchling with us I understood the sad feelings back then. I understand the angry feeling of being unable to do something, I am glad that he is somewhere is happy and safe, his nest mate will make sure he is taken care of._  

 _I’m glad you trust Molly, otherwise this would be more difficult,_ Severus is glad the dragon trusts his judgement. 

 _I trust Molly because you do, I have met her through you, and she has gifted our Hatchling with something useful. Her spawn, Harry’s nest mates are also fiercely protective of him, I have no reason not to trust them,_ Sherlock answers truthfully, _rest fleshy one Severus, I do not desire anything more than amusement at present._ It is tiring to backseat watch everything, so Severus leaves Sherlock to his watching over Hogsmeade. If the dragon needs him it knows how to get his attention. 

 

* * *

 

When reports of an Onyx dragon simply lurking at Hogsmeade reached him earlier he knew it was Severus, or rather his dragon side. So finding them lurking on top of the shrieking shack just watching everything like a cat in a window was hardly surprising. No, what surprised him was the dragon gliding down to meet him, then offering to give him a ride back to the castle. Normally the dragon was extremely hard to read, but since Harry’s arrival at Hogwarts something had changed. 

Severus and the dragon seemed to finally be able to breech the gap in understanding. It seemed the two of them were finally going over things after 20 years of not being able to. Aberforth didn’t exactly know the circumstances, but suspected he knew something about it so he firecalled him to see if there was anything to be concerned about. Having seen how Sherlock looked on the shack, he was pretty sure it was just watching the town. 

“He seems content just to sit and watch everyone Aberforth, like a cat,” Albus answers, “as long as its peaceful I doubt you’ll have a problem with him.” 

“That’s nice to know seeing as most of the houses around here are wooden Albus,” he looks less than amused. 

“Well short of Voldemort and a mountain troll he’s never attacked anything, not without it being something malicious to begin with,” Albus confides, “He defends Hogwarts, I would suspect he includes Hogsmeade in his territory. He has protected the students, I do not see why he would not protect the townsfolk as well.” 

“He makes a good share of us uneasy, but if he’s not here to eat us why is staring at us?” Aberforth asks peaking out the window at the dragon. 

“He’s a creature blood, perhaps humans aren’t part of his diet? I will ask when he reverts back to be certain. All I know is that he’s simply watching over you all since the students already left for the summer. He needs a nest to guard, and clearly the Professors and the castle don’t need his attention right now,” Albus offers as an explanation, Aberforth nods, “he is one of my wards however, should something happen send word to me and I will take responsibility.” 

“Well if he’s only here to protect us that’s fine, if he’s here to window shop for dinner kindly keep him in your dungeons,” Aberforth calls as he leaves. When he’s done reassuring the town that Severus doesn’t want to eat them he manages to get his errands done. Its nearly nightfall when he gets to the shrieking shack to collect the dragon. Unlike the first time it landed in front of him its thoughts are more cloudy for him to read, meaning Severus probably was present the last time. It still asking if he will fly with him, which sounds quite entertaining.  

He nods and watches as the Onyx dragon leans down so he can climb on more easily. As soon as he feels settled the dragon takes off, not nearly as fast as it had in the Quidditch pitch with Harry. It’s a more leisurely pace, and Albus can feel the inner flames as it warms his old bones as they fly towards Hogwarts. It’s far more comfortable than a broom ride, he can see why Harry had so much fun when he was rescued. The dragon side of Severus has always viewed him carefully with his age, but he also treats him with some respect. 

It’s a scenic flight around the grounds, and Albus can admit he’s quite jealous that Harry’s going to be able to take advantage of this when Severus finally clues the boy in. The dragon lands at the top of the castle looking out over the Black Lake and Albus feels nothing but protectiveness from it. It doesn’t linger too long before taking them down into one of the courtyards where it lets him climb off. He’s surprised to see it shift back to Severus so quickly, but by the look of it Severus isn’t entirely in control yet as it wobbles on his feet. Albus offers a steadying hand as he comes back to himself. 

“Thank you,” Severus mumbles righting himself, “normally he doesn’t shift back until after we’ve slept so I wasn’t expecting that.” Albus nods, the man is probably drained from the changes. 

“Would a Pepper Up potion from Poppy or your stores help?” Albus asks, genuinely curious. 

“No, it’s a different kind of fatigue,” Severus answers, “sleeping is the only way so far that I know of. I didn’t realize he was planning on watching over Hogsmeade like a cat…” 

“So… Aberforth wished to convey that if he’s protecting them he doesn’t mind, but if he’s there looking for lunch he’d prefer I kept him in the dungeons. I just need to ask you to be sure,” Albus watches the amusement cross the younger man’s face. 

“He was there people watching. He doesn’t usually feel the need to attack unless they threaten Harry in some way,” Severus answers, pausing for a moment, “he didn’t feel the need to do anything but fly around with you.” Albus nods, that’s more or less what he figured, and as long as the dragon isn’t feeling aggressive he doesn’t feel the need to keep it locked up in the dungeons as they have for years. 

“Well that’s good, I see no reason to restrict you and him to the dungeons then,” Albus agrees.

“If you have no further need for me--” the thought trails off as Severus wobbles on his feet, “I shall retire to my rooms for the night.” As the Potions Master starts making his way down the stairs he hears, “this is bloody ridiculous... I’ve walked straighter lines when I was smashed after a fight with the Marauders...” Its obviously just a complaint, and Albus can’t help the giggles escaping him as the dreaded Severus Snape slowly wobbles down the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOUS AND BOOKMARKS *bows deeply* I hope you continue to enjoy the crack! We should be starting Harry's 2nd year next.
> 
> Other notes include this was a bittttcccchhhhh to write. Severus and Sherlock were the only ones sort of cooperating. Harry wasn't acting 11, Dumbles wasn't sure, and Ragnok was hell with the rules lets do this! I was like WTF? Okay.... Not what I had planned. 
> 
> SHIT! Where is Harry going? Wasn't he going to Petunia's? No, ya done fubar'd that. Okay... Well what about Malfoy's? No. Tonks? Absolutely not. Molly? That could work.... Hmm.. okay lets go with that.
> 
> WHAT THE LITERAL HELL HARRY? Bloody Nora, can you please at least act 11? Gods be damned. I'm sorry for any incoherencies....


	8. Welcome to the Burrow Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation beat out starting year 2. Charlie's entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied about Year 2 starting next. *bows humbly* This idea assaulted me for about a week before I caved in and wrote it. So I humbly beg your forgiveness and submit the chaos that is Norbert and Charlie Weasley. 
> 
> Also this was mostly written to Wham!'s Wake Me Up Before you Go-Go and Paul Simon's You Can Call Me Al. YEET

Harry has had an absolute blast staying with Ron and his family for the summer, he gets to cook and garden because he wants to not because he has to. Mrs. Weasley finds the help around the house strange at first, and explains that it is not necessary flicking her wand at the assorted messes that her brood leaves behind. She teaches him some new wizarding recipes and teaches him basic house cleaning magic sensing his overall fascination with it. It takes a few weeks, but eventually they settle into a friendly banter at the wee hours of the morning when they start breakfast. 

Dumbledore and Severus trade off visiting to check on him, usually its just to check that he settled in well. Severus also lets on that they are strengthening the wards to make sure that the Weasley family home has adequate defenses to keep him safe. No one wants a repeat of the tragedy of Godric’s Hollow. Charlie and Bill Weasley, Ron’s oldest brothers had set the wards along with his dad. Severus was able to show him the wards in an abstract way and Harry found it fascinating. Then again he was fascinated by everything magical as Severus pointed out, particularly overgrown fire breathing lizards. Harry couldn’t deny that, it showed in everything he did. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to realize things were financially tight for the Weasley's, he arranged with Professor Dumbledore that some sort of money be given to them to help with his stay. It was a little trickier than just handing them a couple Galleons since the elder Weasleys adamantly insisted that everything was fine. Ragnok however had more pull than Dumbledore and invested a few spare Galleons on their behalf for Harry, the amount was decided upon by Severus and Harry was pleased to be able to help. It also wouldn’t immediately show up so they couldn’t look at him suspiciously when it did start coming through. 

While he and Mrs. Weasley cooked in the morning he was expressly forbidden from doing all his normal chores to the extent he did at the Dursley’s. Going so far as to encourage him to stop cleaning and play Quidditch with the twins, Ron, and Ron’s little sister Ginny. Ginny was adorably shy at first, unlike the twins and Percy who had been in Gryffindor with him, she was blinded by his status as a famous person. Going so far as to have a strange form of hero worship thing, and Ron is utterly embarrassed by some of the things she does at first. It’s kind of awkward when Mrs. Weasley has to pull her aside an explain that just because someone is famous doesn’t mean that they enjoy the attention of it. 

Ginny apologies and does better about not making him feel awkward in his own skin as much. Its still better than the last 10 years at the Dursley’s, admittedly there are a lot of things better than living with his aunt Petunia. She makes herself scarce for a few days while she settles into acting more like herself around him. The Burrow becomes a sort of home away from Hogwarts for him, it still doesn’t feel as home like as the ancient castle, but he hopes eventually he’ll have the feeling somewhere else as well. 

When he’s not fascinated and trying to learn all he can about the Wizarding World he’s getting questioned by Mr. Weasley. Ron’s dad is as fascinated by muggles as Harry is by magic, its hilarious watching him try to figure out a toaster, he doesn’t think anything will live up to that when Arthur Weasley discovers a coffee machine. Harry is howling watching the older wizard poke his wand into all the different parts of it, running scanning spells and other things in his little shed off the main house. He refuses to admit he’s going to fuel this strange fascination of Arthur’s just to see his reactions to muggle technology. The one thing he doesn’t actually care for is the wizarding paper the Daily Prophet. 

As far as he’s read about himself its all full of absolute horseshite, the rest of it is decidedly rubbish. That is until there’s the tiny article in the back of it, well on page 6 which is far enough from the front page that its decently written. A photo of a familiar black shape with the title of ‘Hogsmeade’s new mascot’. Harry chuckles and writes a letter to Severus asking about the article, much to his amusement the wizard is mildly embarrassed at being in the paper, even if it is only the back pages. Most of the article is interviews with the villagers about their new impromptu protector and his comforting presence after an age of insecurity following the age of Voldemort in the article. 

They exchange letters nightly regarding different homework questions, on surprisingly all subjects, and on the different activities Harry’s been up to. He’s surprised to learn that Severus is actually really good at more than just Potions and the Dark Arts as the Slytherins kept alluding to. He’s extremely good at Charms, and has good suggestions about difficult questions in McGonagall’s homework. Hermione has also been messaging him about the homework too. She sends different books that she found interesting when she got her letter, and Harry sends her the titles of the ones he picked up with Severus in Florish and Botts last summer. Its interesting to hear her experiences in contrast to his own, Ron finds it disappointing they spend so much time reading about the wizarding world when they could just go experience it.  

Harry laughs and reminds him that the last two memorable times he ‘just experienced’ the wizarding world he was trapped in the great hall of Hogwarts with a Dragon and a mountain troll, and the other time sent the group of them through a series of trials that ended up with him in the hands of a madman being rescued by said dragon. Ron promptly went ‘oh, well I guess that’s a reasonable response after that.’ 

Ron does ask a lot of questions about Sherlock, a lot of which Harry can’t or won’t answer. He told Ron that the Dragon considers him a hatchling and that’s why he keeps helping him. He won’t tell him its Severus, he knows that the Potions Professor only told him because it was unavoidable after the troll incident. He’s talked about Dragons with Ron and his older brother Charlie, that was an enlightening experience. Charlie’s stories about long hard days in Romania working with different dragons starts to explain why Severus was so nervous about him being close to Sherlock, and after several harrowing tales and the not so subtle scars he confesses some of his tales of Sherlock to the dragon tamer. Charlie is shocked at first, but seems less confused when he takes him aside to ask if Harry knows if the dragon is a result of a wizard with creature blood. The following conversation happens about two days before his 12th birthday. 

“That makes a lot more sense. Wizards that have creature inheritances tend to have some sway over their creature side. I take it you know the dragon’s human form as well?” Charlie asks. They are flying around the Burrow, and Ron is assisting Mr. Weasley with something while Charlie checks something else. 

“Yes, I’m not supposed to talk about it outside certain people. Ron doesn’t know that though,” Harry comments, “I made a magical vow not to.” 

“That would make sense, people look down upon those with a creature inheritance. Is it the same one watching over Hogsmeade?” Charlie pokes something that Harry can’t see, “that Onyx fellow is super mellow. I’ve met with him a few times this summer going to check on Norbert.” 

“Yeah that’s him, what type of dragon is he Charlie?” Harry asks, and the Dragon tamer looks at him bewildered. 

“His appearance reminds me of several, but his abilities, as he has been kind enough to indulge my curiosities about those, have me stumped,” Charlie admits, “his body is like that of the Horntail, but that head is more like the Ridgeback. Temperament wise he’s super chill until known evils enter his presence like the troll and he-who-must-not-be-named. Dumbledore supervised me casting some low impact spells and even some higher ones after asking permission, nothing except Dumbledore’s own spells effected him.” 

“That’s because they share a light bond though,” Harry comments, “the headmaster told me that. It’s not because he’s Professor Dumbledore is one of the most respected and powerful wizards of our time.” Charlie essentially hits the brakes on his broom to turn and stare at Harry in amazement. 

“You must be really close to both of them if you know that. That is also extremely rare that a dragon just absorbs magic like that,” Charlie brings a hand to his chin, “I’ve personally never heard of such a thing, but I don’t know about dragon blood that merged with wizards. Did they say anything else?” 

“That only Runes seem to work at keeping him anywhere?” Harry tries to remember, “you have to give me your word that you won’t talk to anyone except him and Dumbledore about this. The wizard underneath would be really upset if word got out about it.” 

“We wouldn’t be able to speak about it except that you need information and I’m already partially in the know. I swear on my magic that I will not repeat any of this to anyone except those already involved. Specifically you, the dragon, and Dumbledore,” Charlie holds up his wand, and Harry feels a warm sense of magic wash over him. It’s different than Severus’ magic that feels like a second skin, but its also more directed at Charlie than it is at Harry. 

“But that bit about Runes, that’s old magic Harry, ancient in fact. That explains why normal magic has no effect,” Charlie comments. 

“Its not that it has no effect... It just charges his magical core according to him, which all goes to the wizard underneath,” Harry explains, “I don’t really get it except that it doesn’t hurt either of them.”  

“That’s really interesting Harry, I’ll look into it some more when I check on Norbert next. Do you mind me telling them I talked to you about it?” Charlie asks, and Harry thinks about it. He probably should have asked Severus first, but he doesn't think he’ll mind seeing as he’s letting him throw spells at him. 

“I’ll send the wizard a letter later, I don’t think they’ll mind, but I should have asked them first. How is Norbert?” Harry changes the subject. 

“Norbert’s actually a girl, sorry to brust Hagrid’s bubble. She’s a cutie though, I’m going to have to take her away from Hogwarts soon though, she’s getting too big and its taken our scaled friend’s interference to keep her out of trouble so far, can you ask if he’ll help me escort her to Romania where she’ll be safe and she won’t be able to hurt anyone?” Charlie’s face lights up, “dragons are particularly hard to work with when they’re alone. Its a lot easier when elder dragons are involved.” 

“I don’t know, I can ask,” Harry thinks it’d be really cool to ride Sherlock to Romania with them, but he’s very sure that Severus won’t like the idea of him going with. 

“That’s all I can ask of you and them, if not I’ll find a way to get her there safely,” Charlie comments. The rest of their ride isn’t eventful, and Ron challenges him to a round of wizard chess which leads to him losing spectacularly. He finds time to write to Severus about the day’s events and apologizes for not asking first. He’s surprised when Severus’ responds with he’ll talk to him about it in person during his party. Its a surprising fact when on the day of his birthday he learns that the Weasley clan planned a private (well private as in only schoolmates and people who actually KNOW him) party. Its actually hosted at Hogwarts for security reasons and so all of his classmates can get their without getting lost.  

Harry while being mildly blindsided by the party has a blast. He gets a book on all sorts of useful Transfiguration spells from Professor McGonagall, which he tests out turning a chair into a wooden shield when the twins start lighting off fireworks unexpectedly. Professor McGonagall looks vaguely proud of him and his quick reaction before setting into full lecture mode on the twins. Hagrid greets him with a backbreaking hug, and he watches Severus lurk around the shadows with a soft smirk at all the things going on around them. The hall is strung up with Gryffindor decorations, and everyone sings him happy birthday. Its a much better turn around to when he was stuck at the Dursely’s with a lousy cupcake that Petunia picked up from the convenience store that was closest. 

 He’s equally happy to see it end with him being allowed to spend the night at Hogwarts. He sneaks off to meet up with Severus when the normal curfew would be, the Slytherin head of house has been helping with security while McGonagall runs the party with Molly. He met a man named Lupin earlier, a friend of his parents, he felt unease work its way across the hall to him. It takes longer than he thought for him to realize it was from Severus. 

“Hello Professor,” Harry greets, today they are up in the Owlery where Hedwig has been preening herself next to them. 

“Happy birthday Mister Potter,” Severus says from where he’s sitting legs dangling on the windowsill. 

“Thanks,” he’s curious as to why he’s being so formal, he hears something scattering around before Severus casts his favorite muffling spell. 

“So you talked to Mr. Weasley about your scaled friend?” Severus doesn’t look annoyed surprisingly, “he’s quite curious isn’t he. The Onyx one thinks he’s a lot like Hagrid, only he plays with creatures that are even more dangerous than Hagrid’s normal fare.” 

“Sorry about not asking about that first, I didn’t say anything about his name or his identity of course,” Harry comments, “but he’s so cool I wanted to know more, and the books only say so much.” 

“Charlie Weasley is a trustworthy soul, I could also feel the magic when he made the promise you were talking about. He’s a good source to ask about dragons seeing as he is a dragon tamer,” Severus is looking behind them, “you can come out now Lupin, I’m not trying to hog his time from you.” The scruffy looking man appears with a regretful looking smile, he waves his wand lighting up the dark room with some faery lights. 

“Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if you had looked into anything regarding Sirius’ whereabouts. It’s odd that he's been missing all this time,” Lupin comments, “you would think that one of the many dark followers would have claimed they killed him or at least killed him by now.” 

“Bellatrix probably doesn't know where he is yet if he is still alive, and I really never cared enough for Black to look for him. You know about our... various disagreements over the years,” Severus answers tilting his head to the side. Harry feels like he’s missing something important. 

“Who is Sirius?” Harry asks. 

“Sirius Black, heir to the House of Black, Lord Black currently if he’s alive. Your godfather,” Severus answers, the first bit sounds like when he’s reprimanding his classes, but that last bit is quite a bit softer, “he disappeared the night your parents were killed. After he rescued me while Hagrid got you out of there. No one has seen him since, dead or alive.” 

“You don’t sound nearly as bitter as you used to Severus,” his parents friend points out, “does that mean you are considering looking for him now?” 

“Lupin, if not for the fact he harassed me throughout all of my Hogwarts tenure as a student, then bothered me whenever he got the chance when he was visiting the Potters and I was there I might have helped once I recovered then. I’m still not convinced you of all people should need my help finding that arsehole,” now Severus really does sound spiteful, and in a way that makes his classes look like mild disinterest. 

“Sirius went out of his way to torment you that’s true, but he also went out of his way to save you after all you did for Harry that night. When else could he have gone missing?” Lupin questions, he tries a different method to get Severus to agree, “we might not be able to have direct custody of Harry, but Sirius would automatically get it if he was well.” Harry watches the small emotions play out across his face, ending on resignation. 

“I have to help get Norbert to Romania first, then I’ll help you search for the mongrel,” Severus sighs, “that will have to work for you. Have you heard who Dumbledore is bringing on as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year yet?” Lupin shakes his head slowly, “Gildory Lockhart. The man is a bumbling imbecile if I’ve ever seen one...” He snorts and Lupin shakes his head with a frown. 

“Lockhart? He is utterly useless, but why would Dumbledore hire Lockhart for that position?” Harry can hear the distain in this new man’s voice, apparently Lupin isn’t someone Severus can’t stand. 

“Dumbledore says the curse Moldy Shorts put on the DADA position years ago is still going strong, that’s why he brought in Lockhart. Or so he tells me. Killing or making teachers of that post mysteriously quit after only a year. Albus is not going to tell him about our respective conditions,” Severus offers irritably, “hopefully when he’s dead we can keep a decent teacher in there.” 

“You still want that position don’t you?” Lupin questions, “you never did like teaching Potions did you? Well at least Gildory is capable of doing more than Qurriell was. From your descriptions of his lessons they were better off listening to one our school day hex offs to learn something.” 

“They would already be suspended if they learned those from us Lupin,” Severus points out with smug expression, “now if you’re done for the night Harry did come looking for me. I’d like to spend what little summertime I get with the boy.” Lupin nods turning to Harry with a genuine smile his way. 

“Make sure he’s honest with you Harry, I’ll come see you again some time,” Lupin waves and he finally leaves them. Severus continues looking that way before he casts a locking charm at the door. Adding more layers of shellwork around his Muffliato. 

“Sorry about that, I felt him lingering and thought it best to get it out of the way,” Severus admits, “I don’t care for your godfather because of our school days, he also spoiled you rotten every time he showed his ugly face.” 

“Something that you of course never do,” Harry smiles looking his way, “so you’re going to help Charlie in Romania?” 

“Seeing as its my fault Norbert is still at Hogwarts, yes I’ll be assisting the elder Weasley,” Severus answers with a neutral expression, “I’ll be meeting up with Albus in the morning to go over the details. In the meantime what are you telling Molly about why you’re going with?” 

“I’m going with?” Harry feels his face light up, and Severus nods with a frown. 

“You are not banishing me to a foreign country with a bunch of overgrown lizards and a Weasley by myself,” Severus points out, “nice try. Dumbledore is also too old to make this trip, not to mention he’s busy with the Wizengamot and Hogwarts business.” 

“I thought I wasn’t going to be allowed to go,” Harry confesses. 

* * *

 

Severus is watching Harry’s face, clearly the boy hasn’t found the bond book judging from his reactions. Dumbledore also can’t speak Parseltongue, between that and Harry’s connection to Sherlock it should be relatively boring. Except that he’s a creature blood that’s going to be trapped as Sherlock the whole time in order to hide his identity, and he has a feeling he’s going to be a small dragon by comparison to the rest of the herd. 

“Why wouldn’t you be allowed to go? You’ve been hanging around with a dragon tamer all summer and an actual dragon most of the school year,” Severus comments, “you also speak their tongue, I can’t say that you’ll be safer, but it will make Charlie’s job easier. Mostly I need someone to translate back to Charlie, and Dumbledore will be too busy to help.” 

“I actually get to go? YAY!” Harry jumps up and down excitedly, “do I need to pack anything?”  

“A change of clothes would be appropriate, I’ll get some potions from my supplies for you to hold onto, and a pepper up for me in case I need to change back at some point,” Severus is thinking aloud, “head for bed Harry. We’ll go once I’m prepared.” 

“Are you going to tell Charlie your identity?” Harry asks as the excitement fades when he suddenly yawns. Severus can't help the small smirk that crosses his face.

“Possibly, it wouldn’t make it any less difficult getting a fledging dragon to another country,” Severus responds, “off to bed for now, you’ll probably be too excited to sleep while we’re on that trip.” Harry nods and invades his personal space hug that warms his heart slightly. Sherlock growls his approval in the back of his mind, and Severus groans inwardly. Of course the lizard likes hugs. “If he gets moody give him a hug, Sherlock wants one of his own now.” 

“He’ll have to wait until we leave then,” Harry nods and runs off towards his dorms. Severus pulls himself up and out of the windowsill, he feels like his arse has planted and grown roots from sitting there so long. He makes the attempt to make his way down to the dungeons, but is surprised to see Minerva is the one patrolling the halls this evening. 

“He didn’t seem to mind meeting Remus, but you didn’t seem all that pleased,” she calls falling into step beside him as he makes his way down. 

“The dragon doesn’t like his Wolf,” he offers, “he doesn’t like it when he is near dark creatures that would mean him harm in the first place.” She nods looking around, her pace is brisk and the two of them end up in her office before too long. 

“How did you like the shield he transfigured earlier?” Minerva looks rather proud of it. 

“Its a difficult spell for a third year, I suspect your involvement in that,” he nods, “it was solid shield if nothing else.” 

“Filius was working on a cushioning spell with him before he left last year. After the troll we decided he needed a little more than the basics if the castle was going to lock him in a room with a pissed off dragon and mountain troll,” she explains pouring them each a tumbler of scotch. 

“Normally I’d retort he’d need to be a little more intelligent to learn such a thing, but given the fact he hasn’t started his second year and he’s using advanced spell work I’ll leave the house rivalry comments for when the school year starts up again,” Severus responds sipping the scotch appreciatively, “he’s gotten better though, whether that’s because of his efforts or yours I am unsure.” 

“Albus says you are assisting Charlie Weasley in getting Norbert the dragon to Romania?” she asks raising an eyebrow. 

“Potter will be my supervision,” he confirms, “and he has no clue why he’s coming with us either.” 

“He’s young Severus, he’ll figure it out when its time. Please make sure that all of you come back unharmed, or at least in enough of one piece that Poppy can heal any wounds you may get,” Minerva requests, “and don’t scar Mister Potter too much. You may need him alive later.” He shakes his head fondly as he finally get the chance to get down to his rooms. He’s asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, which he noticed with no small amount of resentment only happens when Harry is sleeping at Hogwarts. It’s even more quickly the closer the boy is to him. 

 

Albus wakes him in the morning, they are going over the logistics for the Romania trip in his office for about an hour when Albus finally asks what they were up to last night. 

“Lupin came to ask for my assistance looking for Sirius Black. Normally I would have refused, but I owe the man for getting me here and Harry deserves the chance to know the mongrel,” Severus scowls, “I agreed to assist after getting Norbert out of here. Harry seemed to think that he wouldn’t be able to go with.” 

“Naturally,” Albus nods, “most students expect to be told they can’t go gallivanting off to another country. Especially not when where they are going is going to be filled with dragons of all sorts.” 

“For once we agree on something,” Severus nods, “I informed him that if I was going to dragged off on some foolhardy errand I wasn’t going alone.” 

“You didn’t inform him that either one or both of us has to accompany you if you leave the country did you? That’s probably for the best,” Albus adds as he nods, “I suppose you want me to handle all of the back and forth with Mr. Weasley concerning the rest of the trip preparations.” 

“It would be helpful, I have a couple of Potions to finish brewing,” Severus concedes, “I’d rather my identity as Onyx goes unknown to the general population as long as possible.” Albus nods. 

“I will do what I can about that my boy, do enjoy yourself. I know you don’t get the chance to get out much, and I feel bad that I am unable to let you stretch your figurative wings more,” Albus looks sadly at him. “If Mister Potter turns into half the man he seems to be growing into I doubt either of us will have to worry too much about it later on.” 


	9. Prepare For Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to hide your identity Severus? Severus finally sort of owns up about Harry being Sherlock's mate, and by sort of he manages not to embarrass them both horribly. At least not yet.

Charlie Weasley is watching, well blatantly staring might have been a better description, as the Onyx dragon glides out over the surface of the Black Lake. It was about a week after Harry Potter’s surprise party, which had been a strange mix of fun and frighteningly informative. He had barely seen the quick dodge that lead to Harry transfiguring something into shield to block Fred and George’s firework display in the great hall. He also realized that Harry wasn’t all that surprised about there being a surprise party, the younger wizard admitted that someone had told him about it, but Charlie let it go when he saw the excitement welling in the kid. 

He had spoken to Professors McGonagall and Flitwick only to find out that Harry had learned the third or fourth year spell at their coaxing after a certain Halloween incident. It didn’t take long for Charlie to start piecing together that Harry not only knew who the dragon was but had a special connection to it. He couldn’t for the life of him put together who it was though. Harry hadn't actually given him that much to work with besides a basic understanding of the strange dragon.  

The Onyx dragon landed before him after a couple of passes, looking vaguely excited, but not in a way Charlie had to worry about raising a shield charm or anything. They were waiting for Harry to meet up with them before he took the Onyx dragon over to where Hagrid had set up for Norbert. The elder dragon didn’t particularly care for the hatchling, which had struck him as odd until he put one of his missing pieces together. The dragon’s creature mate was probably Harry which was why he was being eased into everything.  

Dumbledore had confirmed his suspicion when they made the arrangements the day after his birthday party. Insisting that Charlie let the two of them discuss it rather than him reveal it, as it was the wizard beneath the scales did not wish to burden the boy with that knowledge too early. Charlie agreed, but also made sure to warn Dumbledore that they not wait too long. Dragons are territorial creatures, if and will retaliate if he thinks something is trying to take its mate from it. The elderly wizard nods, and says that he will pass the word along to the wizard. 

The Onyx dragon doesn’t looked bored, more like impatient, and that’s only for a moment before there’s a loud crack as Charlie sees his mother apperate just outside the Hogwarts wards before walking their way. She eyes the Onyx colored dragon wearily as Harry runs up with his bag. He’s immediately hissing something at the dragon and its nodding its head approvingly as he attempts to give it a hug. The keyword is attempt, upon failing to wrap his tiny arms around the dragon’s nose in a hug. 

“Charles Byron Weasley, you bring Harry back in the same fashion I’m delivering him. In one peace and not on fire! The same goes for you,” she continues pointing at the Onyx dragon who merely huffs in annoyance before nodding. He’s certain the dragon is more amused than upset at her comment though. 

“He’ll be fine mum, after all he’s got me with him,” Charlie comments with a huge grin. Harry is however still hissing something at the dragon who lets out another snort, “see? The Onyx likes him!”  

“I’ll be fine honestly Mrs. Weasley,  he’s already saved me from... Voldy pants,” Harry hesitates a little on the nickname. Charlie wonders why, but shrugs it off giving his mother a hug before they head down to Norbert’s cave. Molly apperates, probably home, with out anything more than settling her motherly glare on both of them. 

“What does he want to be called? I mean he can’t prefer being called Onyx,” Charlie asks. Harry hisses something to the dragon who hisses something back. 

“His other half calls him an overgrown lizard,” Harry chuckles, “he doesn’t mind Onyx, but its not very original. What about James?” He says looking at the dragon, who hisses something that sounds like a laugh. 

“Why James?” Charlie asks, wondering why that’s so funny. 

“You’ve never heard of a muggle cartoon series called Pokemon by chance have you?” Harry smirks. Charlie smiles and shakes his head, he knows from experience that the young Gryffindor has a brilliant sense of humor. “I’ll see about sneaking it to the Burrow at some point then.”  

“How are we going to watch a muggle programe there?” Charlie shrugs, “alright lets get Norbert and go while the weather’s nice.” 

* * *

 

HARRY  

After several minutes of intense debate between Harry, Charlie, and Sherlock they get settled to go. Sherlock has to be convinced by both of them it is better if Harry rides on Norbert while Charlie rides on Sherlock. Mostly because Sherlock understands English and Harry can at least talk to Norbert, Sherlock however seems to channel Severus or is repeating whatever the wizard is telling him to Norbert who cowers just like any first year does under Severus’ glare. Harry can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, as Charlie mounts up onto Sherlock. 

Harry follows Charlie’s example, its not so hard to hold on as the two dragons take off. Norbert falls into place gliding beside Sherlock as they leave the castle. Norbert spends the first few minutes complaining about her lecture from Sherlock, that is before she gets sidetracked by the giant shiny. One Harry vaguely recognizes as an airplane he thinks. 

“ _What is that?_ ” Norbert asks looking at it, almost trying to get closer. Sherlock lets out a warning growl, a Harry giggles as it reminds him of Severus’ glare when they’re in class. Charlie is somehow given Sherlock a way to find Romania. 

“ _I’m fairly sure its called an airplane. Its how muggles, or non magical squishy ones as Sherlock calls them, get to fly since they don’t have brooms or wings. There’s a LOT of them in that little metal can,”_ Harry explains to the Horntail. He’s glad Charlie remembered to do a disillusionment spell on her, “ _what do you think about being called Nora instead of Norbert? I know you like Hagrid, but it kinda suits you more…”_  

“ _Fleshy one I don’t care,”_ Norbert hisses gliding back and forth lazily.  

“ _Hey Nora?”_ Harry asks. 

“ _Yes?” ‘_ the dragon responds. The two of them proceed to chat about all sorts of random stuff regarding dragons and being a human. She’s rather amused by him, and somehow they manage to make it without Sherlock trying to murder Nora.

* * *

 

 [A/N: I don’t feel that I would do Romania justice, so you’ll hear more about what happened as it goes on. So this next part is about a week or so later.]

* * *

SEVERUS 

He’s back to prowling the halls of Hogwarts soon enough, and he still can’t get over everything that happened in Romania. Harry is sleeping off the lag in a spare room in his quarters, much to his surprise and Minerva’s suggestion. The glorified chicken egg he’d received from the elder dragon they been given was sitting innocently in his living room like a paperweight. He’d put a heavy duty sticking charm on the egg so no one could take it while he was teaching.  

Severus was still recovering from meeting all the overgrown lizards and being stuck as a dragon for days on end. Harry had spent it glued to Sherlock’s side, and Severus had been surprised that even with all the other dragons around it was Sherlock that the boy never left. The lizards loved talking with him, in particular they had a lot of complaints that he told to Charlie about their treatment. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived was also now the honorary emissary of Dragons. An elder dragon escorted them back where it waited impatiently for Severus to change back before leaving. Both of them were now considered extremely important to the dragon elders since they could both understand parseltongue. 

Severus was none to enthused about being on the dragon’s overall list of people to find first if something goes wrong. He groans making his way up to see the headmaster, he still has to report everything that happened to Albus. Harry’s involvement was only supposed to be to keep Sherlock in line, so for the lizards to become so overly fixated on him. It made Severus nervous… 

“Severus, how was your trip?” the twinkling in his eye in full force. Severus groans as he takes a seat in front of the headmaster’s desk. The portraits are chatting away, and Fawkes glides over to nuzzle him like a damn cat. Unfortunately he finds himself petting his head feathers to soothe the Phoenix who is crawling into his lap now. 

“Get your damned fire chicken off of me Albus,” Severus complains trying to discretely shove the bird away. Fawkes looks at him annoyed, but glides back to his perch again. 

“You know as well as I do that Fawkes works in mysterious ways, just as you do. I’m glad to see he does like you,” Albus twinkles his direction. 

“The trip was fine,” Severus answers with a flat look, “He’s now Harry bloody Potter, the emissary of the over grown lizards by the way.” Albus chuckles moving to grab the hidden bottle of Firewhiskey. He pours Severus a generous helping. 

“Obviously you are not fine, emissary of lizards?” Albus asks. 

“Neither of us is used to being the shortest threat in the room. Especially not Onyx, its not very impressive feeling like a house elf in a room full of people taller than Hagrid,” Severus points out, “since Harry speaks Parseltongue and I could also translate. We were praised, it was a week of hell Albus.” Fawkes trills, and Albus chuckles as he sips at the Firewhiskey. 

“You loved every minute of it,” Albus continues to chuckle at him, “was it Charlie Weasley that insufferable? Or was it being trapped in a foreign country with two… how would you phrase it? Insufferable Gryffindors?” Severus resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Insufferable Gryffindors is the least of my worries. An elder dragon followed us back here, and specifically to meet me. I was left with the impression if they encounter any other conflicts you’ll be noticing an influence of the annoying things,” Severus groaned, “and here I thought the pathetic whelps I have to teach were bad. Those pushy overgrown…” 

“Lizards? How does your dragon side feel about you calling them that?” Albus asks. 

_I find it humorous._ Sherlock responds cheekily. Four days, four bloody days and the lizard in his head could understand the king’s English as well as Parseltongue. 

“You are aware he shares my sense of humor? He’s highly amused, as any true Slytherin would be,” Severus shrugs, “He’s speaks the King’s English at me now Albus. The more time I spend with Potter, the more the lizard seems to pick up. What if… what if the dragon gets more control over me?” 

“Are you afraid Severus? From everything you’ve said so far it doesn’t seem like your inner creature is all that different from you. He learns at astonishingly quick rate, the same as you do with the need presents itself,” Albus twinkles at him, “if you are worried for Mr. Potter’s sake, I doubt your Onyx would let anything harm him.” 

“It’s not that Albus,” Severus had felt the closeness, the familiarity that was building between Sherlock and Harry. He didn’t feel it was appropriate, but that didn’t stop Sherlock from basking in the boy’s presence. 

“Then what is bothering you my boy?” Albus takes a sip of his Firewhiskey, and Severus takes a long steadying sip. 

“I worry that when the lizard decides to claim the boy will be far too early. For wizardkind, even myself he is too young for what the draco wants him for,” Severus sets the Firewhiskey aside, “promise me Albus. Promise me if I do something that horrible that you’ll make sure I am held accountable. Whether I am aware of it or not.” Severus pulls a small vial from his robes and hands it to the headmaster, Albus doesn’t look at him, he just pockets the vial carefully. 

“If this is what I think it is Severus, would a potion even effect it?” Albus asks him looking seriously. 

“Draught of Living Death, impossible to thwart without the antidote. NEWT level difficulty brewing it and its antidote,” Severus answers, “you’ll need to administer it to me not the lizard. I cannot be sure it will effect him.” 

“What would you have me tell Mister Potter at that point Severus? That you are essentially dead? Severus, my boy, have you told him what you two are destined for?” Albus asks. 

“No, and I’d rather not. As much as the poor child already has enough on his mind with his education, being famous for murdering Moldy Shorts, and then being expected to kill Moldy Shorts all over again,” Severus slumps in his chair, “I won’t put Potter through that.” 

“So what are you going to do about it? Put forcible distance between you and the young Mister Potter? I should think not, all that will do is alienate him and make your creature immensely upset with both of you,” Albus sips at his Firewhiskey, “help Lupin find his godfather. Make sure he has someone he can trust and turn to, then I expect you to explain at least something of it to Mister Potter. He’s 12 Severus, he won’t respond well to you pushing him away without any sort of reason.” The rest of their conversation goes boringly, talk of Albus and something about attending the new ‘Woodstock’? Severus intends to tell the boy something, anything to get him out of what Severus perceives as incoming trouble.

* * *

HARRY

While Romania had been an eyeopening and wonderful experience it had been nothing in comparison to being able to spend nearly endless time with Sherlock. He found himself amused by all the dragons that vexed for his attention, he was more amused by the one he knew. Sherlock never left his side, staying a within wingspan of him providing him with unspoken support through the whole thing. It was just like when he’d go hide out in Severus’ office when things got overwhelming. The feeling of the older wizard’s magic wrapping about the room, soothing him instantly… Severus would quirk an eyebrow and simply get back to grading assignments. 

He was so happy to be back at Hogwarts he could have cried, actually he’s pretty sure he did as he feel asleep that first night. He ended up staying in Severus’ guest room, and was amazed at how homey the dungeon rooms were. He was used to the Runed room that Sherlock and he stayed in, he spent the first day exploring, only leaving the two warded doors alone. One being Severus’ bedroom he suspected, and the other his private potions lab. Severus however and been out and about the castle since they got back, Harry was more than a little disappointed that he didn’t see him more. 

He was actually running into Dumbledore and his head of house more. It wasn’t until they started talking about Lupin’s quest to locate Sirius Black that he got the impression why he was missing. Severus was trying to find his godfather, he would hear him return late at night and sit with a glass of brandy sighing at the fireplace before ultimately heading to bed. He didn’t say a word, and the man looked utterly exhausted as he slumped ungracefully into his favorite chair. 

“Have I done something wrong?” Harry finally asks sneaking into the sitting area long after when curfew would have been. Severus turns an obsidian eye his way before taking a long drink of his brandy. 

“No Harry, you’ve never done anything particularly wrong. At least not outside my classroom,” there’s a soft smirk gracing the man’s features as he says this, “its just been a trying week.” 

“Then why does it feel like you’ve been ignoring me?” Harry stays outside of Severus’s personal space watching the man swirl his brandy slowly. 

“I… I have,” he hesitates before looking at Harry, “You haven’t read the book on bonds yet?” Harry shakes his head. “Why didn’t you?” 

“I forgot about it. Between the rest of the homework and everything else about the magical world it… The Weasleys have also kept me busy,” Harry answers honestly. 

“I really wish you had…” Severus whispers, “I owe you some answers. Starting with what you wanted to ask in Professor Dumbledore’s office, and didn’t. The Prince vaults that you have access to through me.” 

“Why?” Harry wonders what that has to do with Severus ignoring him. 

“As a creature blood I am not allowed to own property, and Wizard law also prohibits me from owning my own vault. Didn’t you think it was odd you had access to one of your teacher’s vaults?” Severus sighs, “the very day we met.” 

“That never did make any sense,” Harry concedes, “does this have to do with the book on bonds?”

“Clever child, indeed it does. When someone with a creature inheritance is born the first thing they have to do when they find out about it is find out what their creature’s needs are. As I’ve had about 18 years with Sherlock to learn what his needs are there are some he can’t tell me and there are some that books can,” Severus starts, “when he first took over I was terrified, but after a couple weeks I was able to understand more of how he functioned. Until your aunt dropped you in our care I couldn’t communicate with him at all. You were the first creature that was ever able to properly communicate with him.”

“That’s a long time to have no idea what part of your soul is thinking, or is he separate from you besides having a separate mind?” Harry asks him, “I forgot if you told me or I read it that you have separate magical cores.”

“I would think that his soul is both part of mine and not, he certainly shares my morbid sense of humor,” Severus nods, “Sherlock’s needs were mostly easily, he wanted a place to call his own, people to protect, and more specifically his own mate.”

“He needed his own mate?” Harry asks tilting to his head to the side.

“For Sherlock having a mate to protect keeps him calm, it also keeps him from being as aggressive at times. Albus has been filling in for that mate because for a long time they were unavailable,” Severus explains, “Creatures that need someone to care for them when their chosen mate cannot be because they are either too young or they haven’t met them yet can forge a light bond with someone they trust until their mate is ready.”

“So… Professor Dumbledore is filling in for Sherlock until is proper mate is ready or around?” Harry pauses and thinks for a moment, “you said if they are too young specifically. Is that why Sherlock and you are always calmer when I’m around, because I’m his mate?”

“Specifically you are his chosen mate, he didn’t have a choice in the matter really,” Severus comments. There's a weird look on his face like Sherlock is telling him something.

“He seems to think he had a choice, but I have no clue if that’s true or not seeing as I couldn't understand him at the time,” Severus admits watching Harry carefully. Harry has no clue what that means for him at this point. Severus' face looks surprised, “do you have any questions for me about this?”

“They would be mostly answered by reading the book?” Harry asks. Severus chuckles lowly.

“Probably most of them would be,” he answers, “Because Sherlock recognizes you as his mate he does actually grant you the ability to cast spells on him. When I discovered you were his mate, or rather suspected seeing as you were only a baby, I had the goblins route the vaults to you. I double checked on it back when I brought you to Gringotts that first time.”

“Is that why you left so quickly at the time?” Harry eyes him suspiciously.

“Possibly,” Severus responds, he seems amused by something, “you should head to bed for now Harry. We can talk more about this later after you’ve read the book.” He nods getting up from the couch slowly with a yawn. He pauses halfway down the hall to his room.

“Severus?” Harry turns to look at him, “I’m sorry that no one seems to treat you like a person. You and Sherlock both deserve better.” Severus smiles softly at him, it warms Harry's heart seeing the softer emotions on his face.

“Thank you Harry, it means a lot,” Severus nods, “good night Harry.”

“Good night Severus,” Harry responds before turning in.

* * *

 

SEVERUS

Severus smiles into his brandy as he takes a long sip savoring the flavor. That went far better than he was expecting, he stares lazily into the fire across from him. It didn’t escape his notice that it would flare up whenever he’d get overly emotional, he had done so for years since Sherlock came into his life.

_Hatchling doesn’t seemed worried about being our mate,_ Sherlock comments.

_Harry doesn’t yet know what is required of him to be your mate Sherlock, and he’s too young for you to expect it of him for several years. He is your mate, as his teacher that’s entirely inappropriate for me to even really consider until he graduates._ Severus explains carefully, _you must wait until he reaches his Wizarding majority to claim him Sherlock._

_Are they one and the same? His majority and when he graduates?_ Sherlock asks, _I do not feel the need for the claim right now, but I warn you Severus, I do not know how well I would be able to fight it._

_They are not. He will hit his Majority first when he turns 17, that to me is far more important. As his teacher I can get in trouble, or I can simply resign that year from teaching so there is no conflict of interest. If, and this is a big IF Sherlock, you must wait until after his 16 th birthday and he must be the one initiating it. It is considered a crime, regardless of our collective mate status,_ Severus explains in his lecturing tone to the dragon lurking in his mind, _we can be thrown in Azkaban for it. Then you wouldn’t have Harry at all. Do you understand?_

_I believe you usually respond with, crystal? Entirely,_ the dragon responds seriously, _I do not want to make things more complicated than they already are. I will do what I am able to about it when it starts to impact us. I will try to limit it to protecting and just possessiveness if nothing else._  Severus can relate, there are some things that won’t go to plan, as long as the dragon knows there are consequences.

_That's all I can ask of you,_ Severus nods finishing what's left of his brandy. He pulls his numb arse out of his chair before taking his empty glass to the kitchen to rinse and put it away. It's odd having Harry stay with him in his quarters, but its feels like he's truly home. He wonders if it would be wise to let Harry continue to stay with him after the new year starts. Probably not, but if Harry randomly shows up to stay in his quarters he won't be complaining. At least the foolish Gryffindor won't be out in the halls inviting more trouble into their lives.

* * *

HARRY

Harry doesn’t have to work hard to convince Severus to take him shopping for his school supplies. The Potions Master does insist that he let him put a glamour charm on them for the trip, as well as a mild charm that made them not as noticeable to the passerby. They purchased his supplies quickly enough, the highlight being when Harry was introduced to ‘Professor’ Lockhart at Flourish and Blotts. The man was busy signing books, and Severus discretely had them wander past him for some new books. Lockhart had offered to sign his book, which was one of the required readings for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Severus snorts at suggestion, and Lockhart raises an eyebrow before realizing something.

“Professor Snape, I didn’t expect to see you here with a student,” Lockhart responds handing Harry back his book, “Judging by which book you grabbed I’m guessing you’re a 2nd year?”

“Yes Professor,” Harry nods, glad the glamour that Severus put on them is holding. Lockhart nods before he is surrounded by a group of fans. Freed of his new Professor’s attention the two of them pay for his books before heading for the Leaky Cauldron.

“That went much easier than expected,” Severus comments heading for the Floo, “same as last time Harry, the Hog’s Head.” Harry nods taking a pinch of Floo and tossing it in. He comes out on his feet this time, moving carefully to get out of Severus’ way as he steps through the flames. The Potions Master spells the soot off their clothes and drops the glamour on both of them.

“Can we stop and get a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?” Harry asks. Its nice to be out of the castle with Severus. Unsurprisingly the Potions Master orders himself a cuppa of Earl Gray once they take up a table. The man doesn’t care for overly sugary drinks, and Butterbeer isn’t exactly the healthiest thing in the world. He’s surprised when a small owl swoops into the shop heading straight for Severus. The man raises an eyebrow at the bird before reading the message.

“This is surprising, Draco has arrived at Hogwarts already. He’s requesting an audience as soon as possible,” Severus says burning up the letter out of habit, “that is odd. Do you mind if we head back after this?”

“Is everything okay with him? Draco doesn’t strike me as the type to head back to school early and miss the chance to harass people on the Hogwarts Express,” Harry sips his Butterbeer cautiously. Severus nods, and Harry gets the impression all is not well.

* * *

SEVERUS

Draco’s message troubles him more than he cares to admit. Along with already being at Hogwarts there was a sense of urgency behind his handwriting on his letter. As they reached the school he’s immediately met with an armful of blond and Harry looking at him questioning look. He leads them down into his quarters settling Harry next to Draco on the couch as he calls on a house elf for tea. Even more surprising it’s the Malfoy house elf Dobby who gets it for them.

“Master Draco you are safe, no one will hurt you while Dobby is here. Or while Master Snape is around,” the little creature comments looking at his upset master.

“What’s wrong little dragon? You seem to be immensely troubled,” Severus asks. Draco stares at him, his grey eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“My parents are missing Uncle Sev, like seriously missing. They haven’t been home in a week, mother sent Winky out to get my school supplies before heading out to a luncheon, and Father has been missing since he went into the Minster to complain about something regarding blood statuses again,” Draco doesn’t let the tears fall, but even Harry can see the boy is upset, “there’s more. I’m fairly certain its someone hunting creature bloods uncle Sev.”

“What makes you think that?” Severus asks, the idea makes him weary. If someone is hunting creature bloods that would explain their disappearances along with Black’s, the man was part Grim after all. At least if Narcissa was anything to go by.

“Other Slytherins have messaged me after I sent out some letters. I’m not the only one whose parents have gone missing, I am however just the only one who has a reason that can get me into Hogwarts early. Do you think the Headmaster could look into it?” Draco asks. His gaze says everything, he wants his parents found, and safely. There is however only so much Aurors and the ministry can do if they aren’t aware of all the circumstances. Lucius never did let it get out he was a Basilisk, whether that was because of Moldy Shorts or not he’d never found out.

“If there’s anything I can do to help just let me know Draco,” Harry offers, “do you think Professor Dumbledore can help Severus?”

“I am unsure, but this might explain why Lupin and I have been unable to find Black,” Severus moves over to his fireplace and firecalls the werewolf. Lupin answers after a moment and listens to the problem.’

“It sounds like how Sirius disappeared, I’ll look into it. Try not to worry Mister Malfoy, I’m sure both of your parents are fine. They are both powerful wizards in their own right, particularly your mother, having been caught by a few of her curses myself,” Lupin assures them. He ducks away and Severus turns back to Draco.

“If anyone can find them I would expect it would be Remus Lupin,” Severus assures him. It comes as no surprise to Severus when Hogwarts adjusts Harry’s room to be larger and include a second bed for Draco. For the next few weeks they bide their time waiting for any news, and for the school year to begin. Severus isn’t worried about his parents, he’s more worried what will happen when the two of them break loose and go after whomever did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out more crackish initially, then went back to more serious towards the end. 
> 
> I intend for there to be the wonderful awkward moments of them growing closer, but there will be no smut with a SUPER young Harry. I'm not comfortable with it, and its a crime in both the States and the UK. My current plan already makes me uncomfortable, but I think for the most part I'm okay with what I have planned because of how and why. Either way Severus will not respond well to anything inappropriate as both a counter to it, and because that is how he is. I'm so disappointed by all the stories that pull him so out of character because they have such a desire for smut. I do not believe that benefits the story or their character growth. 
> 
> Forgive me I'm rambling, anyways as always enjoy. Let me know about any typos/grammar issues and I'll be sure to address them.


	10. Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why don't you teach this then? " Harry  
> "Because I assumed that my 12 year old students would know how to read, including the Gryffindors," Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that wasn't really a summary, but I'm sure it will work fine. XD

ALBUS   


Severus’ concerns about the missing parents of his creature blood students sends him on an interesting hunt through records in the Wizingamot for any other times this may have happened. Minerva discretely watching over the two students while he and Severus combed through the library. They spend hours looking for anything that could help them, and he calls in Remus after the first session getting the two of them to work together looking for anything. He floos back to his office to find a message from Fudge waiting on his desk regarding the missing wizards. The Minister is actually concerned, Albus left out the connection that all of them are creature bloods, but the fact that several prominent wizards are missing has him putting the Aurors on high alert. 

For him the strangest part is watching Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter get along as they wait for results. The two are quite civil even without teacher interference and when they aren’t flying around the castle have been found studying in the library. Albus sneaks in greeting Madam Pince who points over in their direction where the two students are in a quiet debate about something.

“Surely not Potter,” Draco laughs pointing at his textbook, “any first year could have told you that.” Harry is pouting from his seat and opens a different book sliding it over and pointing at something else.

“Why does he teach it like we’ve all read the entire book? In a normal muggle primary school, which I attended for the first four years of my life, we only read the chapters as directed by the teacher. Why wouldn’t this be included in the first lesson seeing as it effects all our work for the rest of the year? Its like not knowing simple maths and being asked to add something,” Harry comments tapping the small section of the book, “I get that purebloods are tutored and know this like the back of their hand, but this isn’t covered in Muggle studies either!” Albus sits back and watches the two young wizards argue quietly back and forth for a time before watching Draco Malfoy concede that maybe, just maybe whatever it is should be taught in class.

“What should be taught in class?” Albus asks walking up with a twinkle in his eye, the two boys jump considerably. Harry’s is a visible jump, and Draco’s is a tensing of posture with a sharp look his way.

“I was asking Draco why Severus doesn’t teach us all the different methods of ingredient preparation. I failed most of my first goes at the potions because I didn’t understand the difference between dicing and slicing an ingredient,” Harry says, “its a small section in the book, which we never read while we’re in class anyways as he provides the recipes on the board for us to use.”

“That’s because the recipes in the book are outdated Potter,” Draco comments, “Severus is a Potions Master, he has made adjustments and fine tuned most of the first year potions in such a way that even a Gryffindor first year could make them successfully. That is if they follow the instructions he writes.” Harry rolls his eyes at Draco’s comment and Albus chuckles at them.

“Severus was essentially raised as a Muggleborn Harry, I trust him to know when such information should be passed on to the students of his craft,” Albus points out startling both of them, and Draco looks surprised.

“I thought uncle Severus was a half blood though?” Draco asks questioningly.

“It doesn’t matter what blood status a person is,” Harry responds glaring at both of them, which Albus realizes Harry’s defensiveness is on Severus’ behalf more than anything else, “it still doesn’t explain why he doesn’t take at least one in class lesson to go over ingredient preparation with us, properly!” He hears a soft snort behind him  as well as two more sets of foot falls. It would seem Severus and Remus have finished combing through his resources at the Wizingamot, Albus is still astounded the two of them, (and Miss Granger) weren’t sorted into Ravenclaw.

“That Mister Potter is because I assumed my students bothered to read the assigned texts for my class,” Severus says laying down an impressive stare at the 12 year olds, “far be it from me to assume that first years can actually read on their own.”

“You said yourself that you hadn’t offered to help students in the subject since you started teaching. That tutoring Neville last year was the only time you had,” Harry responds meeting the head of Slytherin’s eyes with more than a little fire, “when were we going to learn what you consider to be a critical piece of preparation in your class if you don’t teach us?” Severus arches a dark eyebrow at him, but Harry holds his ground. Albus just watches on as Draco looks puzzled at their staring match.

“I will take your comment into consideration Mister Potter, I maintain however that the techniques can be learned through reading the assigned materials for my class,” Severus responds flatly before turning to Albus, “our search of the Wizingamot was useless. It seems as though we are going to have to continue the search relying on the mutt’s nose.” Severus’ eyes snap over to Remus who is still amused by watching him be challenged on how he teaches his own class.

“Cornielous left me a note, I shall look into what I can of the ministry for now. Thank you for your assistance Severus, and you as well Remus,” Albus nods. He heads for his tower with a smirk, he’s sure Severus is going to add the ingredient preparation to his classes, because the look Harry gave him along with that line were enough of a challenge. If only to show the young man that such a lesson was pointless.

* * *

 

THE OPENING FEAST- SEVERUS 

Harry looks around the great hall with a worried expression, and Severus wonders what he's looking down the table full of lions. The feast is about to start and none of the Weasley’s are present, he catches the boy’s eye as Harry heads for the entrance. The Potions Master leans over and explains what he’s seeing to the headmaster before following him the hallway. As Harry voices his concerns the older man frowns, directing Harry back inside, he heads for the room where Minerva is holding the first years and informs her to hold off on the sorting ceremony. When she asks him why they need to wait Severus gives her a harsh look, then informs her in the flattest tone he can manage that her prankster twins are missing along with the other two expected members of the Weasley clan. She nods and he’s off towards the entrance gate, as soon as he’s through it he calls on Sherlock. 

_What is wrong Severus? Why was Harry unsettled?_ the dragon asks as Severus summons a broom to head upwards. It comes as no surprise as Potter’s own broom responds to his request. If he knows anything about the Weasley twins they are nothing if not persistent. He’s rewarded for his idea as he soars upwards towards the top of the castle and looks towards the direction of where the Hogwarts Express lies with steam still billowing out of its smokestacks. He sees the blue muggle automobile sputtering towards the castle grounds and recognizes the flame red head of all its in habitants. He tentatively casts a protective charm around the thing as it encounters the wards, the car still hits them violently, and the disillusionment spell that had already been flickering on and off completely dissolves. 

Severus tries to slow the automobile with a spell as its starts careening towards the grounds, but as soon as the spell contacts the smooth surface it bounces off. He would have simply done a cushioning charm across the ground when he notices it’s directed straight for the whomping Willow.  He shifts into Sherlock who dives after the car, claws gripping the roof as the dragon pulls them away from the violent tree. Severus can feel the car’s struggle to remain in a forward motion as Sherlock’s wings beat to pull it away. Ultimately Sherlock pulls it sideways and sets it gently on the ground as far away from the tree as easily possible.

The twins are the first ones out of the thing, followed by the youngest two. Sherlock arches a scaled eye ridge as once the trunks are out next to them the car drives itself away crashing into the willow anyways first before finally disappearing into the Forbidden Forest. The twins shrug, and Severus can hear Albus and some of the other professors making their way towards them.

“I’m glad to see you’re all in one piece,” Albus flicks his wand at their trunks sending them into the castle where they belong. It surprises no one that Harry has snuck out with the professors, Sherlock nods his head at the boy who grins brilliantly before turning to check on his friends. “We will however need to discuss this further once the sorting and dinner has occurred.” The collection of Weasleys nods, and start towards the castle with Professors Sprout and Flitwick who had followed the headmaster to see what was going on.

_If you could ask Harry to request a pepper up potion for me I would be_ _grateful  Sherlock_ _,_ Severus asks as Harry waits with the headmaster, _I’m expected at dinner tonight._

“ _Severus says he needs a pepper up potion, whatever that is…”_ Sherlock repeats in parseltongue to Harry who nods repeating the request to Albus who nods.

“He’ll have some in his rooms, in light of the situation you don’t have to be at dinner as yourself tonight my boy,” Albus flicks his wand and Sherlock shrinks down, “the Slytherin prefects can handle a speech, and you can put them into their place tomorrow. For now let us head back and watch the sorting, its sure to be interesting enough.” 

* * *

 

RON

He’s glad Harry’s dragon friend likes them enough to rescue them too, as the car started for the ancient looking willow even the twins looked concerned. He barely had time to rein in the panic when he saw the large black claws catch on either of the front window frames, steady huge beats of wings pulling them away from certain death and dismemberment. The dragon snorted above them with effort before ultimately just veering their course to the side and tugging the disobedient car out of harm’s way.  Once it was on the ground and their luggage removed the automobile did hit the tree making Ron shake his head before it disappeared. 

He looked up at the great scaled dragon Harry had spoken about most of the summer and found it staring at a group of people coming out of the castle to get them. The headmaster was in the front and looking them over, with Professors Sprout and Flitwick flanking either side, it didn’t escape his notice that Harry had somehow snuck out behind them and was beaming at them and his dragon friend. 

Ron never questioned why the dragon never looked like it wanted to eat them, and he couldn’t do more than raise an eyebrow as his friend entered the castle after he and siblings had gone to the Great Hall to wait for Ginny and the other first years to be sorted. Harry was wearing the dragon around his neck like it was a scarf rather than a normally fiercesome and huge beast. Dumbledore handed him a vial of something which Harry nodded and hissed something back to the dragon lounging happily on his neck.

“Thanks for the save back there James,” Ron said looking at the shrunken creature. The onyx dragon turns his way, and nods before hissing something to Harry that made him chuckle.

“He says that perhaps you should stick to arriving in the red serpent, at least it doesn’t try to kill you when it lands,” Harry chuckles out, and the rest of the table starts laughing as well, “honestly Ron I’m just glad you guys are okay.” The rest of the Gryffindors look at the dragon hanging from his friend’s neck curiously, but before they can ask any questions McGonagall brings the first years in for their sorting ceremony. The hat sings a ridiculous song about the headmaster’s odd words he always starts the year off with, ending with a witty quip about the four houses. About halfway though dinner Ron notices that Professor Snape is missing, he wonders where the git vanished to.

“I asked Professor Snape to go looking for you guys when I noticed you were missing,” Harry answers rubbing the back of his head embarrassed, “I think he ended up sending James instead, when headmaster and I encountered the Professor he was too tired from dealing with James to attend dinner. I’m supposed to give him the Pepper Up potion after dinner.” The dragon looks at him with a wicked and toothy smile, and Ron concedes that the dragon probably would give everyone besides his friend and the headmaster a headache. He knows that Charlie couldn’t really spell it to listen to him either when they talked.

“Why didn’t you just ask Professor McGonagall to look for them Harry?” Neville asks, “She’s our head of house after all.”

“I knew Professor McGonagall was busy looking after the first years, so I didn’t want to bother her,” Harry answered, he surprised them all with the next comment, “I asked Professor Snape because Malfoy and I have been staying here with him for the last few weeks. The Professor used to be good friends with my mum, and he’s been telling me all about her.” The dragon snorts and tucks its nose under its tail at Harry’s collar bone. Harry hisses something quietly to it, and it snorts at him again. 

“I didn’t know you spoke Parseltongue,” Hermione pops up after a bit, “that’s a really rare talent Harry. The last well known Parselmouth was supposedly he who must not be named.” Harry’s cheeks color, apparently he didn’t know that, and the dragon growls protectively, indicating it didn’t like dark wizard either.

“I didn’t know that, I thought it was just a wizard thing and that lots of people could talk to snakes. I can also talk to dragons too, which is a lot cooler than just snakes,” Harry beams scratching the dragon’s head to help calm it. “I need to go take this to Professor Snape like the headmaster asked, I’ll see you guys later!” Harry waves, and murmurs around the table erupt. Ron and the rest of the 2nd years waved back as their friend made his way out of the hall with some of the others that had finished dinner. To their surprise he and Draco Malfoy just nodded at each other leaving the hall. The last time the onyx dragon was involved they didn’t see Harry back at the dorm that night. Professor McGonagall had let them know he was fine, Ron didn’t doubt that the creature had some sort of attachment to his friend, he just had no clue what to think of it. Well that was beside the fact it was bloody cool that his best mate essentially had a pet dragon.   


* * *

 

SEVERUS

He wanted to groan when he heard Harry Potter lying to his friends, but it turned out to be a decent enough lie. Yes, dealing with Sherlock was extremely tiring, and he was sure that if he did change back tonight he wouldn’t be able to do much but sleep. Harry on the other hand kept his lies as close to the truth as he could, and his expiations while they wouldn’t have held up under a Slytherin’s questioning apparently appeased the lions curiosity. Harry spoke the password in Parseltongue to Salazar’s portrait and both the founder and its snake grinned at him cheerily. Draco had left them at the turn for the Slytherin dormitories a few minutes ago. 

_Its best if I take it from here,_ Severus thought to Sherlock. The lizard glides off Harry’s shoulder and sits down his favorite chair.

_Can he stay one more night before he needs to go back up to the tower?_ Sherlock practically begs. Severus groans, he doesn’t need any further complications. _You let him and the other hatchling stay here for several cycles._

_Fine,_ Severus concedes, and the dragon shifts them back. Harry’s already canceling the spell that has them shrunk as he leans back in the chair. To his surprise he’s still holding Harry’s Nimbus, which he passes back to the boy.

“I had no idea it would summon your broom when I summoned one to look for your friends,” Severus mumbles leaning back against his chair as the broom is carefully extracted from his tired fingers. If he sits too long he might fall asleep here in the chair.

“Thank you for making sure they were okay, you didn’t have to,” Harry smiles setting the broom down in corner carefully, “here, Professor Dumbledore gave this to me for you.” The boy hands over one of his own vials of Pepper Up potion from the infirmary. He looks at the vial, for a moment before settling it down on table next to his chair.

“I’ll probably take it in the morning, the best cure for this is really just sleep. If you could help me to my room though that would be appreciated,” Severus asks, “last time Sherlock did this I very nearly tripped on my way back into my quarters. I did end up sleeping on the couch because I was too tired to move from it.”

“I can’t even picture that its so abnormal for you,” Harry laughs offering his professor a shoulder to lean against as he walks him towards his room, “are you sure you’ll be okay from here on your own?” Severus gives him a light glare as he sits on the edge of his bed. The silky black duvet threating to swallow him whole if he leans back shutting his eyes.

“I am sure I can handle sleeping off the magical deprivation just fine Harry. This is not the first time this has happened, nor will it be the last,” Severus responds flatly before a yawn escapes. Harry raises an eyebrow and shakes his head leaning down. The next thing Severus knows his boots have been pulled off and carefully tucked under the side of his bed. By the next yawn he’s leaned back and the duvet has been pulled over him, he should probably be more upset about sleeping in his teaching robes. Currently however he’s too tired to care. 

“Goodnight Severus,” Harry calls shutting the door. He can barely manage a noise in response before he’s in sleep’s careful clutches.

* * *

 

For the next few weeks classes go well enough, Draco and his fellow Slytherins actually come to his rescue when the rest of the school discovers his Parselmouth abilities. Most of Gryffindor is pointedly on the fence about whether it makes him evil or not, mostly because they saw him walking around with the little onyx dragon the first day. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students however all think he’s some sort evil spawn when he hisses at the snake that Draco summons in Lockhart’s class. 

Severus had been present as Lockhart had requested his assistance with a demonstration on how to duel. He was standing in the shadows behind Harry and the Slytherins, Neville was shivering. Harry had known the second the man entered the classroom disillusioned thanks to the fact Sherlock’s bond connected them. As Severus appeared at Lockhart’s introduction to help with his little dueling club, his Slytherins looked amused, the Gryffindors looked surprised, and a couple of the Hufflepuffs actually shrieked.

 Severus had launched a rather vicious looking disarming spell while the DADA Professor clucked about like a peacock. Lockhart was blasted onto his arse halfway down the dueling platform. Harry chuckled under his breath, Severus smirked, and the other students started snickering as Lockart picked himself up off the table top. His quip at Lockhart that perhaps he ought to at least teach them a defensive spell first doesn’t go unnoticed either. The professor makes no attempt to hide his smirk as he puffs his chest out again. 

Lockhart calls on volunteers to demonstrate the new spell, Draco and Harry look at each other before raising their hands. Severus looks surprised but steps back to allow Draco onto the platform, Harry climbs up and the two of them grin at each other. They might not be enemies anymore, but this was a chance that neither of them wanted to pass up. 

Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry bowed before doing the same, they walked apart and Harry could see Ron whispering ‘what is he doing? The ferret’s a cheat, why would he willingly?’ Hermione smacks his side and smiles at Harry. Neither of them realized they had been training with Severus in his free time. Harry threw up a low level shield spell, and Draco blasted back at him with a semi innocent curse. A couple of the curses dissolved against his shield, he had to throw another, this one a little heavier, but it shattered under a different curse Draco sent his way. 

Harry sensing it was his turn watched the flick of Malfoy’s wand before sending a jelly legs hex his way. The Gryffindors cheered loudly as their golden boy finally made his move. Draco responded by summoning a serpent to mother him to death. Instead of attacking Harry like everyone else expected the snake started giving him a formal dressing down, in Parseltongue to which Severus started snickering from his corner of the podium. Draco was also chuckling as he could understand the foul mouthed little asp as well. As the little snake inched closer spouting insults at him, his house of ‘idiot lions’, and the dunderheaded exploits that he thought were cool Lockhart decided he should probably banish it.

He did **try** to undo Draco’s spell, but unfortunately for Lockhart Draco’s spell wasn’t the one he countered. Severus had placed a discrete secondary charm around the tabletop when he heard Draco’s spell that rendered the rest of the room protected from the mouthy little asp. Lockhart broke that spell, and Harry had to charm the snake away from a sweaty Hufflepuff that Harry had never seen before today. The Hufflepuff fainted as the asp started swearing his direction, assuming the thing was going to try to spit acid in his face rather than Draco’s insults. Severus did manage to banish it with a particularly nasty curse that rendered it nothing more than ash before looking pleased at both of them. 

Dumbledore’s quiet laughter could also be heard amongst the students as the duels continued. None of them contained quiet the same amount of tension Draco and Harry’s had, but it was fun to watch all the innocent curses fly across the room. One had even managed to turn McGongall’s hat a neon blue that would have blended in were it in the Ravenclaw common room.

Draco apologized for being a bit of a prat when they crossed paths later, citing that he couldn’t resist. Harry shrugged with a chuckle, they had managed to accidently turn Lockhart’s serious sounding duel club into an all out jinx war between Slytherin and Gryffindor at the end. Severus had ended up throwing a shield over himself, McGonagall, and Pompfry who was there in case anything went wrong. 

Harry was also sure he saw the headmaster cheekily turn a couple of student’s robes into a colour clashing tie-dye eyesore. McGonagall had loosened up a little and transfigured a plaid tartan pattern onto her hat to relieve a little stress. A couple of kids were sent up to the infirmary with donkey ears and tails for Madam Pompfry to treat, while some of the boys were too busy attempting to wrap their cloaks around their legs. 

He suspects Hermione and some of the Ravenclaw girls had enough of their posturing and transfigured their pants into the short skirts the girls were always wearing. Not one of the offended boys offered a peep of protest as they didn’t want their statements from before thrown back at them. Then again it could have just as easily been some of the Slytherin girls as well. Harry was currently sporting a red and gold themed kilt as a result of someone’s spell gone wrong, he was pretty sure Severus was responsible judging by his amusement, but it could have been his own head of house as well. Overall the night relieved the stress that all the 1st years had walking into an ancient magical school, with absolutely no idea what they were in for.

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned this fic has no planned direction, I just want to write tooth rotting fluff, comedy, and Snarry. Enjoy the plunnie.


End file.
